One Piece: Age of Gold
by Torcharson
Summary: Hey everyone, Torcharson here again. I think it would be cool if they did a live action One Piece film   provided it's done right!  This story here is a reimaginig of the East Blue  and Arlong Park Arc in live action!...hopefully you enjoy!
1. It Begins

The din of the jeering crowd rang as the huge marine vessel came docking on the harbor. A huge plank was let down, as ten men on each side of the ship came up and fired into the air and stood stone still. Spinning their rifles and clicking their leather boot heels.

"Attention!" Screamed the last and first soldiers on either side; the crowd screamed louder waving their hands and throwing their handkerchiefs. Today was a day of deliverance, today was a day of salvation. The freedom from fear was on the threshold.

The afternoon sun reflected the new hope, as the sea contributed by its ever calming sound. Even the seagulls seemed happy as they flew around in flocks above the crowded cobblestone plaza.

"Is it really gonna happen mommy?" Asked a little boy anxiously to his mother.

"Yes honey, that devils finally going to be gone, " the woman wiped a tear from her face, "your father's death will finally be avenged.

Among the frantic throng, little kids were running and squeezing themselves through to get a glimpse of the action, to get a glimpse of the glory, to get a glimpse of him.

"I hear they're gonna shoot him to death!" Screamed one boy.

"Nah they're just gonna hang him! Shooting him would probably be too messy!"

"Yeah plus you don't want this plaza to be cursed right? Can you imagine if his blood got on it! They'd have to disinfect like this whole area!" Said another little girl, as she wobbled her way through the towering legs.

"I don't know guys, my parents said he was very dangerous and strong! That's why I snuck out to see this! I'll eventually do stupid things anyway and get beatings, but this-this kinda stuff happens only once!"

Slowly the marine soldiers climbed up to the edge of the ship. In their custody was a tall man. His messy black hair glossed in the sunlight as it covered his eyes. His long curvy mustache extended like a grin on both sides. The man was in cuffs and wore a long British red coat with gold shoulder pads. He had a white cravat about his neck and long leather boots. His beige pants were soggy as if they just saved him from drowning, but the most peculiar of all was his constant eerie smile. A fierce grin he almost always wore, and his intense eyes. He also had thick black hair and a short thick neck. Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist.

He lifted his head up and smiled to the crowd as they booed him, piercing them with his wide eyes and tiny pupils.

"Die you devil!"

"Off with his head!"

"Make sure he suffers!" Cried the people.

Two soldiers that were waiting for his arrival at the dock took the responsibility of bringing him up to the scaffold. Other soldiers were also positioned as guards around the vicinity and in buildings to fend off any possible attackers or snipers.

"This is what you deserve!"

"Hey buddy! When they kill you make sure you scream so you can let us know how much it hurts!"

One person managed to throw a banana peel at the smiling prisoner, he was quickly subdued by a nearby soldier.

The tall man could see the hatred in their faces, the anger in their eyes. The tears of joy on mothers and the prancing of happy little children. 'So this is death,' he thought, ' My death, if it makes everyone really happy and brings joy to the world even if it's just for this moment, then I like it!'

The crowd was hard to get through as the soldiers tried to make their way through the excited throng.

"Hey mister!" Screamed a child behind the prisoner.

The man turned around behind him to see a small child staring back at him angrily, "I hate you, and I'm glad that you're finally gonna die!" With that the child spat at the man's shoes.

"Come on!" said the soldiers as they tugged the prisoner along.

The soldiers marched and marched amidst the screams, confetti and waving flags. It was as if a nation had finally obtained its long awaited independence or won a terrible war. Then after what seemed forever, they finally reached the scaffold as they tugged the prisoner up the tall wooden stairs. His boots and his ankle chains can be heard clanking together as he walked up to his doom. Two more soldiers were waiting at the scaffold with lances in their hands.

"Make sure he suffers!" Scream the ongoing crowd.

The soldiers with the lances took the man by the hands and set him on his knees. With that they attached his ankle chains onto another lock on the scaffold. They then slowly approached and lifted up their lances and positioned it on his neck.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" Screamed one of the executioners, "This here is the execution of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger!"

"Gol D. Roger!" Yelled the other soldier," you've been condemned to die by a jury...sentence imposed by a judge in good standing in this government. Anything to say before your sentence is carried out?"

The pirate smiled as the gleaming blades shined upon his face. 'Let's see, people are only good as they present themselves to be,' he thought, '…with a couple of sentences I can haunt this world forever and shake its very foundations forever, and then we shall see who really here is living in integrity!'

The wind blew as his wild black hair flapped around his grinning face. The air carried his scent that smelled of the ocean and the skies, the smell of freedom.

From afar on an adjacent building a cloaked figure was standing beside a small boy. The boy too wore a similar gray cloak. "Watch now," said the older gentleman, "watch now as our captain is going to turn this era upside down."

"B-but how isn't he going to die? " Cried the child.

"It will be like he has never left, do not underestimate the captain Shanks, you out of everyone besides me should know that." The older man placed his head on the boy's head. "Watch, watch as his own will will break free!"

The little boy wiped his tears from his eyes, "I'll never forget you captain… Long live the King." The child then grabbed on tight to his straw hat.

The Pirate King slowly lifted his head up and opened his mouth, "Hear me you simpletons!" The noise of the crowd immediately quieted down. The suspense laid there thick in the air as the people awaited for the secret they all wanted, the thought that was on everyone's mind.

"I Gold Roger the King of the Pirates am going to die today," the crowd burst in a sudden uproar.

**"QUIIIIEEEET!"** Screamed Roger, his voice carried out for miles and shivered down the spine of even the executioners and nearby soldiers. Wealth, fame, power, the man who had acquired _everything _in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger. Roger was also donned the "Pirate King" because his own fighting power was nearly unstoppable. There were only two people that have ever matched Roger in battle.

"As you know I have conquered all and have seen everything that is to be seen!" The atmosphere became really quiet, an eerie silence, "therefore there is nothing left for me to explore or discover! So I ask the question..."

Snipers on the roof cocked their rifles and aimed it at the Pirate King. Anything that was not suppose to be said would be quickly silenced by the government.

"Do you want my ultimate treasures? Hmm?" The Pirate King gazed intently at everyone, his piercing eyes somehow connected with everyone else, not one person on that plaza felt as if he was not personally talking to them, he then broke the silence with an astonishing revelation, almost unforeseen," Well then…It is possibllllle!" Screamed the Pirate King, The crowd started to murmur among themselves, quiet whispers could be heard sprouting among the throng. "I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place!"

**"RAAAAAAA!"** The crowd went wild as the lances came upon the Pirate King's neck ending his glorious reign forever.

"Hey, I'm gonna find all that treasure!" Exclaimed the child that was egging on the death of the pirate king earlier.

"Cool, then I'll join ya." Said his friend.

"Guys!" Screamed the girl that was with them, "but then you'd be pirates too!"

"So what who said pirates were bad, we just didn't like Roger!" Smiled the boy.

A couple feet away conversations could be heard from among the crowd, talks of joining the ranks of piracy in order to obtain the ultimate prize.

"I guess being a pirate isn't such a bad idea after all, especially if it's gonna pay well!" Snickered a man.

"Hey guys, how bout it!" Screamed another man to his comrades.

"Girls, remember when we talked about adventure?" Asked a well groomed lady to her girlfriends, she was dressed as an aristocrat and was fanning herself while her friends were holding flower patterned umbrellas, twirling them in their soft supple hands, "well there has never been a calling greater than this!" She smiled.

"Rufus! Get back on that fishing boat! Roger is no more! But that thing it's still there, just as we thought!" The large man with a pipe hopped in the small boat as his friend ran wildly with oars in hand. "Coming Sir!"

"Hahaha! This is it! Rackalaeus where's the sail?" Asked a small man with a top hat and black long overcoat. He had grey striped trousers with black stripes. He lifted his golden tipped cane by his hand dressed in a velvet white glove.

"Over here Monsieur Zima." Replied a tall skinny man. He wore the same exact thing as the shorter man and had a left eyeglass piece with a silver tipped cane.

"Rackalaeus, if there were ever an hour of vengeance," cackled the stubby man," then we must not squander not even a second of its minute!"

"What say you monsieur? Shall we?" Asked Rackaleaeus as he extended his cane across the crazed crowd.

"Shall we not!" Screamed the short man Zima.

"Would it be inappropriate to ask you if your goatee is tingling to this revelation monsieur?"

"Oh yeah Rackalaeus, oh yes it is!" Replied Zima as he stroked his chin.

Elsewhere among the mad crowd was a rounder boy who wore a tank top too small for him. He had round frameless sunglasses and a scruffy blue trouser. He wore a pair of dark brown sea boots and had a short dirty blonde hair that complimented his greased stained face.

"Hehe, this is it, the end of an era boys and the beginning of a new one!"

"Yeah, just look at the madness, it's like someone released a cannon fire here." Said the boy next to him.

"It's his vengeance, "smiled the rounder boy, "it's touching everyone like a disease…it's his mark that is scarring even the strongest of wills…it has transcended the walls of the grave and has come to haunt us all. Even at his death he possesses all of us still…all hail the King."

Another child stood atop of a balcony surveying the lunacy below. He casually leaned on the stone railing and pushed back his long jet black hair. He smiled as some of the crowd was pushed into his tiny street. The scene looked like that of a bull that was released and on a bloody rampage.

"One, two, three, four, five…" counted the kid as more and more people were pushed into the small alleyway. "Hey you two!" Screamed the child,"you might as well not even try and get it! It's useless, your disposition will not allow you to survive out there."

"Hey you talking to us!" Screamed the two men among the crowd.

"No, I'm talking to the wall." Replied the boy sarcastically.

"Why you—" before they could finish their taunts the boy leaped down from the balcony and hopped off the wall and a crate to lighten the fall.

The boy stood ahead of them as the crowd continued to push more and more into the corridor, "I was talking to the two of you!" Screamed the kid, as his veins started to come up on his neck. He tightly clenched his white knuckled fist.

The small crowd that were being pushed into the corridor turned around to look at him. "It's about time I've got your attention." Said the boy.

"Who do you think you're screaming at?" "Yeah, who you yelling at!" Yelled the two men as they squeezed through the crowd, eagerly trying to get their hands on him.

"The two of you! The WEAK WILLED AND THE TOUGH GUYS YOU WILL NOT GET THE ONE PIECE!"

Everyone near the corridor came to a silence. They all stared at the boy as if he had some sort of an answer.

"Two kinds of guys will not make it through this, the weak and the tough guys." The little boy stared at the frozen crowd, "THE TOUGH THINK THEY CAN HANDLE THIS ON THEIR OWN AND THE WEAK ARE JUST THOSE WHO ARE _SOLELY_ LOOKING TO IMPROVE THEIR LOT IN LIFE!" His voice echoed through the stone walls of the corridor.

"And I've counted eighty three of you, who fit into the two." He extended his hand as he put out his two fingers, as if a schoolteacher teaching kids how to count.

"Wise guy eh?"

"Aaarrgh!" The fifty from the crowd charged in towards the boy. The kid just sat down and tied his hair into a ponytail. He laid his arms over his knees as he sat, and slowly looked up as they came closer.

* * *

><p>The crowd moved with anticipation and excitement, the intense wave of greed could be felt through the air as soldiers tried to calm the civilians down and establish order. "To the ships! Hahah!"<p>

"We're gonna fight for it men and change history!"

Masses were pouring out to sea as the marines tried to regain control, and so the people headed towards the famed treasure, the One Piece. The treasure that is suppose to bestow upon the fortunate individual wealth, power, fame and true knowledge. Yes, the one who obtains will be the next Pirate King!

"You see Shanks, just I've said…the flame never gets put out, the will never dies. Along with Roger, the Will of D still burns." Smiled the older man as he put his arms around the little boy with the straw hat.

"Yes, I understand Rayleigh," sobbed the little redhead, "as long as I'm alive… I will make sure that the Will of D will always burn."

"Atta boy." The old man Rayleigh gripped the boy's shoulder and smiled through his round glasses.

"Well boy better late than never!" Rayleigh lifted the boy up off the roof.

"W-w-ait Rayleigh! What are you doing? Master Rayleigh please!"

The old man chucked the boy downwards towards the mass and laughed, "Start it boy! Make a ruckus and overturn the world! Because no time is better than now, the Golden Age of Piracy! You'll thank me later!"

"Raayyleeighhh!" Screamed Shanks as he plunged into the ensuing crowd.

"Listen to this world…THE WILL OF D IS STILL ALIVE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the old man as he threw his hood back and let out a bellowing laughter, "according to plan Roger...according to plan."


	2. Rising

CHAPTER 2

**10 Years Later…**

"Come on! Put her down!"

The burly man slammed the cards on the table as the others around him let out echoing laughs.

"Haha, once again the win is mine! You would know better than to play against me idiot, but then again if there weren't stupid people like you, I wouldn't be this rich." The blonde haired man smiled as he collected his money from the win.

The bar was filled with the stench of alcohol and cigar as thugs, hoodlums and bandits all came to this local pug to hang out. This was the dark side of town, the ghetto of the village. All local criminals came here together to discuss political views, future plans, urban legends, world takeover and opinions. This was the den of the foxes, home to the no-gooders.

"You did it again Bellamy!"

I know Sarquiss!" Chucked Bellamy as he gathered his mound-like win.

Sarquiss was a tall over-confident man with shoulder-length blue hair that had a wavy-style, he wore a purple tinted shades over his eyes. He sported a white leather blazer with his chest bare and golden necklace chains. He had red-and-white stripped gloves and the same patterned pants with a gold belt.

"Who else wants to be next?" Smiled Bellamy as he stabbed is dagger into the wooden table.

Bellamy was a darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green sash, and a pink A-shirt. He had tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He also had a trademark grin and would sometimes stick his tongue out in a sick fashion.

The men al around the pug smoked and drank as they stared at Bellamy and Sarquiss grinning over the wins. Nobody dared to challenge them, as they always seem to win. Weeks on en dthey came over to the pug beating every well-known gambler into poverty.

"Wait till someone comes up against you, and rips that cheap coat off of you." Said the burly man to Sarquiss.

"Hm…this baby cost me a pretty penny, I mean you oughta know, you bought it." Smirked Sarquiss as he waved the money in his face.

The man quickly went in for Sarquiss to end his short lived glory, but Sarquiss was quick and went up for the man's throat and smashed him up against the wall and pulled out a huge machete-like blade. It was a strange sight to see as the man was much bigger than Sarquiss, it almost seemed like a twig holding up a boulder.

"Do you want to know why they call me Knife?" Whispered Sarquiss in his ear.

"Enough!" Said a voice behind them.

Sarquiss turned around to see a slim man with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair.

He wore a black suit over a white shirt with an unbuttoned collar and a standard black tie. He wore black shoes with gray soles.

"What was that?" Asked Bellamy slowly standing up to the man dressed in black.

"I said enough," he replied as he pushed his round glasses back up, "how about we play a game of 50/50 instead." He pulled out two cards, one double-sided and the other a joker.

Sarquiss dropped the burly offender, as he walked towards the slim man in black. "Heh heh, guys got guts, a whole lot of it, how much you've got?"

"Nothing, I'm betting all your winnings, of course if I lose…then you will have one of my limbs, since I have nothing."

Mutterings could be heard in the background as everyone was shocked at how crazy this man was and how much he was willing to risk.

"Ha! Where'd a guy like you come from?" Asked Bellamy.

"From the dark side of town." Replied the man as he plopped himself down on the sofa across Bellamy. He dropped the two cards on the small round table.

"This guy probably has to pay someone back in order to save his family or something…Listen man this isn't the crowd or place for you, so I'd suggest you leave." Said Sarquiss as he crouched down next to him.

"My good fellow," said the man as he pushed his glasses back up, "I hear the tinkling of the little bells and I'm just following the sound to wherever it leads…"

"Bells? Ay Bellamy this guy sounds like one of them!" Laughed Sarquiss.

"Oi you know how much I hate those guys! So what are you after eh? The all exclusive One Piece?" Shouted Bellamy.

The air around the room got thick. It was quiet all of a sudden, and it seemed as if time froze, the smoke of cigars billowing more slowly than usual and a drop of a feather could be heard from a mile away. Sweat drops were forming puddles as the tension got tighter and tighter.

"Eh…dreamer?" Whispered Bellamy, "The great Treasure of "One Piece"!... The fools who go looking for their "dream treasure" cannot notice what's in front of them! In this era of the sea the ones that do not have real strength... are the ones that are killed by their own imaginations!" Screamed Bellamy as roar of approval ripped through the smoke filled room.

"Stupid dreamers! I hate them!" Screamed Sarquiss as he knocked over a nearby table, "why don't all of them just die! I cannot wait till this Age of Dreams is over!"

"Calm down Sarquiss don't let this dreamer destroy your cool, you're too real for that." Motioned Bellamy with his hand.

"We're going to celebrate soon with his head…how about it we play for your head?" Grinned Bellamy.

The man slowly took off his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. With that he stared at Bellamy as he took out a small bag from his shirt. He threw it on the table. He then took the two cards and placed them in the bag. He shook the bag and moved it over to Bellamy.

"If I had another head, I'd be willing to place that too."

"Hahahah!" Cackled Bellamy.

"Bellamy hurry up and get his head, so that we can rinse out all those dirty dreams that are in there!" Growled Sarquiss, he grabbed his stomach as if he was about to throw up.

"Rule is simple," said the man as he pulled out the cards from the small bag, " pick a card the double sided one or the joker."

"Hey wait a minute! Who ever heard of a double sided card! This game's gotta have a trick in it! How bout we make this a simpler game that everyone else is familiar with!"

"Whichever way you want."

"We're gonna play old maids! 50/50 right?"

"Hm but.."

"Don't worry, simplified version with two cards, we'll play with your joker and a queen of hearts. Seems fair eh?"

"No argument here." Smiled the gentleman in black.

"O.K. Since they're only two cards you'd be able to clearly tell the difference, so Sarquiss here will be shuffling them under the table."

Sarquiss approached Bellamy and took the two cards.

"Be careful, if you gamble just for fun you will get burned." Said the man with the glasses.

"What the! Are you trying to imply that we're cheating! We're playing 50/50 just like you wanted and we've taken your joker card just to be fair you idiot! Sarquiss show him your jacket!"

Sarquiss took off his jacket and showed him the inside, he then shook it vigorously and casted aside. He then took off his gloves, shook them and cast them aside. He was now completely bare chested with no gloves or wristbands of any sort.

"I'm sure everyone saw that!" Screamed Bellamy.

The applause from the surrounding crowd agreed with his statement.

"OK Sarquiss shuffle 'em."

Sarquiss quickly shuffled the cards under the table and placed them atop.

"You already know the rules…you pick the old maid, which is the joker, you lose…50/50 eh?" Smiled Bellamy.

"I wouldn't want it any better." Smiled the man back.

He took out a cigarette from his left pocket and lighted it up. He then took out his glasses and placed in on his face. He squinted as he stared at the cards, they did not look any different and there were no marks of any kind.

"Sarquiss,"asked Bellamy as he still stated at the two cards on the table, "how long has it been since your blade's gone through a neckbone?"

"Knife's a little rusty right now boss." Smiled Sarquiss.

"Hm so it's gonna be messy, eh?"

The atmosphere was still as everyone stared at the outcome of the dangerous black suited man took another puff of his cigarette and blew at the card he chose.

"I choose the left one."

Bellamy slowly picked up the left card.

"Wait!" Said the man with the glasses.

"Huh?" Grimaced Bellamy.

The black suited man quickly lighted up the left card with his lighter, setting it ablaze!

"What the?" Screamed Bellamy as he dropped the card.

"Didn't I say you'd get burned?" Smirked the black suited gentleman.

"Why you!"

"Calm down," said the man as he backed up, "I just burned the card I chose."

Bellamy and everyone else looked at the crisp that was laying on the table.

"We may not know what that card was…but that doesn't matter in this game. We can know who won by looking at the remaining card. If that card is the queen of hearts, then the burnt card must have been the joker…which means I chose the old maid and lost." Said the gentleman as he motioned his head over at the remaining card on the table.

"Conversely if the joker remains, then the burnt card was the queen of hearts and I won."

"Hey he's right, hehehe…I like his style."

There are only two cards ,so he's absolutely right."

Whispers could be heard as the room started to light up with a certain excitement.

"Then how about you turn over the remaining card?" Smile the black suited man.

Bellamy turned around to look at Sarquiss who was gnashing his teeth. Bellamy slowly backed up as more and more guys surrounded them.

"You heard him, flip the card over."

The black suited man stood up as he took another puff of his cigarette. "Because the remaining card is definitely a joker, right?"

"Simply put, both cards were actually jokers…You just switched the queen out for a joker while it looked like you were shuffling them under the table, it's a simple trick ."

"I would never cheat like that!" Yelled Sarquiss as he shot up from his seat, "Look I wasn't wearing anything, so there couldn't have been anything up my sleeve!"

"Is that so? Then people of this bar if you'd like to place your bets and get your money back, you may do so now!"

The men of the bar all of a sudden started to pull out sacks of money and golden coins, "I'll place a thousand berries that it's a joker card!

"Yeah me too!"

"Me too!"

"I'm in for two thousand berries!"

They all placed their bets down into the bowl by the bar, where the rest of the winnings were.

Bellamy and Sarquiss quickly got nervous as they realized their terrible fate.

"As you can see," said the black suited man as he flipped over the table, "there's a little slot here where they can hide different cards and carry on their cheating, therefore you've all been cheated all along!" The man pointed to the slot that held the different cards they were concealing.

"Where would they get a table like that?" Asked one guy as he clenched his fist.

"It's call tipping in…the owner of the bar was in on this too." Said the man as he pointed at the bartender.

"Where's the bartender?" Asked one guy.

"What the!…Where'd he go? The money bowl on the bar it's gone!" Screamed the gentleman as the cigarette dropped out his mouth.

"HEY HE'S RIGHT! THE MONEY! IT'S ALL GONE!"

"CROOK! WHERE'S MY MONEY!"

"WHERE IS HE?" Screamed the others.

"Look he's out there!" Yelled the black suited man, "He's riding on the bike and getting away with our money!"

"How the heck we didn't see that!"

"RAAAA!"

Everyone immediately turned their gaze away from Bellamy and Sarquiss and charged out towards the runaway bartender. As Bellamy and Sarquiss got ready to leave, the gentleman with the glasses called them out, "Hey you two!"

Bellamy and Sarquiss turned around to see him standing by the back door.

"You two really are idiots! That bartender you've been tipping all along is actually working for me. Now, not only have I taken your winnings but also everyone else's money too. In one night I've made a fortune and I'm making out like a bandit in the night."

"LET'S KILL THIS GUY!" Sarquiss and Bellamy charged towards the man, but as they were he quickly turned around and left. As soon as they got out he was already gone and nowhere in sight. All they could see was a gleaming coin with three scratch marks on the back. Sarquiss picked up the silver coin and stared at Bellamy with shock, as he recognized the mark.

"We've been duped! This guy was actually the infamous Captain of the Black Cat Pirates!"

Bellamy stood there with clenched fists and gritted teeth, "Nobody does me in like that!"

Meanwhile the man with the glasses caught up with the bartender near the woods. The two were now running away from the crazed mob and were using the cover of the night as an extra protection for a safe escape.

"Smooth move Captain Kuro!" Said the bartender as he rode on the bike.

"Nothing to it Django, I told you that those six months of acting as the bartender would soon pay off, this is how you pillage a village and become rich with zero damage and media attention. In and out like you were never here."

"Heh, heh what idiots, you should've seen their faces when I first offered them that table." Smiled Django.

Django wore red-lensed heart-shaped glasses and had a shoulder length blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He also wore a skinny striped golden beard on his chin, much like the Pharaohs of ancient Egypt.

"Here's the ship Kuro!"

"Heheh, what a win." Smiled Kuro.

As Kuro and Django approached the ship, they called out to the shipmates onboard but there was no answer.

"Something's not right! I notified them before I left!" Said Django as he nervously looked behind him.

"Something definitely isn't right…" Kuro stared onto the ship and started to slowly walk backwards, then with a burst of sudden speed he ran across the beach and up onto the boat and into the deck. He then quickly let down the ladder for Django to climb upon.

"Smells funny in here." He grimaced.

As Django climbed aboard and pulled up the ladder, Kuro started to inspect the ship and noticed a piece of hair on the deck. "There was fighting here…But they're still here," he whispered, as he sniffed the hair, "Django get ready we're currently being held hostage!"

"What!" Screamed Django.

Before Django could react a pistol was pressed against the Kuro's temple as he felt a strong, wet arm encircle his neck.

"Captain Kuro!"

"Don't move, or it's all over for your dear Captain." Replied the voice.

A huge hooded figure came out from the captain's cabin with a map in his hand.

"Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates…what a sneaky little tramp. You know your way of life could be of excellent use to us."

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?"

"Hey, hey no questions…until I finish explaining, and then you can talk...I guess you people don't know manners either. Anyway, the rest of your crew are being held hostage under the deck with one of my men down there."

"Only one? Ha! You'll need more than that to stop us…your guy is probably long gone by now fool!" Replied Django as he smiled.

"No, trust me we need only one."

"What do you want?" Screamed the captain.

"Listen if you don't cooperate with us soon, that crazed mob that's chasing you out there is gonna be here soon, and then it'll all be over before you know it."

"They're lucky I didn't raze their village!" Replied Kuro as he struggled with his captor.

"Well then I'll just give the order and you all can die, this is not an option Captain it's an order." Smiled the stranger

"Order from who?"

"Hey, hey I'm just the messenger," replied the tall figure, "You're lucky it's not the boss talking to you right now, or he would've razed this ship."

Kuro stared at the figure as it slowly approached him.

"This is basically about something we lost 20 years ago…and we just want it back really, I mean a promise is a promise right? Especially one as big as this."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"Captain Kuro! The mob they're approaching!" Yelled Django as he ferociously pulled up the rest of the ladder.

"Well you're gonna have to make a decision…Let's just say that our little situation has something really to do with the old.. _Pirate King Gol D. Roger_."

Captain Kuro froze in shock. He stopped moving like an insect stuck in a spider's web.

"We want you in…we want.." The tall figure slowly leaned onto the captain's ear and whispered the rest of his sentence. Kuro's eyes widened as he realized what was being said to him.

"I-I don't believe you…prove it!" Screamed Kuro who was clearly perturbed.

"Fine." The figure motioned Kuro's captor to let go and go take care of the ensuing mob below.

The tall stranger quickly latched onto Kuro so as to not ensure his escape. The other stranger ran out towards the deck and jumped out of the ship. Django stared as the figure singlehandedly decimated the whole entire mob with extreme ease. Bloodcurdling screams could be heard as men cried for their mothers. The fighter's techniques were ruthless. Django could see that he was brutal, incredibly clinical, in the fact that he had a result-based and oriented fighting style. It was not really about the fighting anymore. It slowly became about the carnage. The style was heavy-handed, heavy-footed, nasty. Anything from small-joint manipulation to crushing skulls, rib cages, stamping on shins ,knees, necks and collarbones. The sound of snapping heads and the figure tearing his fists through chests, became the order of the day.

He was a terrorist in mentality as well as brutal action. Django fell to his knees speechless. At that moment Kuro knew what was just said to him was true.

"Can't you hear the beautiful melody of pain, it's pretty calming once you think about it." Said the figure as he stroked Kuro's hair.

The other stranger then jumped back on the ship drenched in blood.

"As you can see Mr. Kuro we are who you think we are. Oh and one last proof." The strange man opened his hood and showed Kuro his chest. The captain fell on his knees speechless like Django. "It is true…what are you doing here?" Asked Kuro as he stared ghastly at the figure.

"Question is what wouldn't we be doing here?" Smile the dark figure, "don't be too cocky now, you're not the only one we've talked to."

"Take him in and expound to him our little contract." Ordered the stranger. The other huge figure drenched in blood quickly shoved the Captain inside the cabin.

"Hey you, what are you doing kneeling there?" Asked the stranger to Django.

"Does this whole thing really involve the Pirate King?"

"Heheh…more than you'll ever know or will come to know, depending on how long you want to live."


	3. The Red Dawning

CHAPTER 3

**2 years later…**

The salt air blew in his face as he closed his eyes, dreaming of yesterday. His straw hat leaned over his face giving him the perfect shade and cool look.

Shanks was now a pirate on his own. The inspiration he received from his captain and Pirate King Gold Roger and Silvers Rayleigh really inspired him to become a man, and to stand up for what he believed in.

Shanks always wore a long black cape over his shoulders. He also sported slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg. He wore a pair of sandals given to him by the Wakatsumi tribe in a distant island and is also unshaven with a short scruffy beard. He also wore a white shirt that was buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist was a large red sash, which also held his favorite sabre on the right side.

The most striking thing about Shanks though was the color of his red hair. Hence over the years since his piracy he's been donned with the epithet of, 'Red-Haired Shanks'. He also had three scars across his left eye. A sign of manhood, something to show for as far as being a pirate goes.

"Hey yo Shanks baby! Land ho!" Bellowed a large man.

Shanks rose his hat and peered out over the ocean. "Finally, somewhere I can sleep more comfortably."

"All you ever do is sleep Shanks!"

"And all you ever do is eat."

"Well at this rate, both of you will gain weight anyway and end up as dead weight on this ship." Said a cool gruff voice behind them.

"At the size Roo is at I don't think there can be any bigger for him." Laughed Shanks.

"Hey- hey watch it man."

Lucky Roo had a round body and was always seen eating a rack of meat. The pirate constantly wore goggles over his eyes at all times.

He wore a green t-shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short beige pants with a dark green sash around his waist, and brown sea boots with fur around the ankles. He has a yellow coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with a fur-lined collar and red epaulets with black stripes on them.

"Fuchsia Village here we come." Smiled Beckmann, Benn Beckmann was the ship's first mate. He walked up to the front of the ship and leaned against the railing, looking into the horizon. His long black hair tied in a ponytail whipped around his face as the wind blew. Benn was a lot less fun-loving than the other members of the crew and a lot more relaxed, acting as the level headed member. He is one of Shanks's more trusted crew members, as he is always seen when the Red-Haired Pirates were in a crucial moment.

"Can't wait to see the kid again." Said Shanks.

"You mean Luffy?" Asked Roo as he wiped off the meat from his grease stained face.

"Yeah." Shanks stared into the horizon as he smiled at the sight of the nearby village. Shanks was one of the most laid back members of the crew, preferring to take his time as he and his crew traveled around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. Shanks wasn't cruel like many other pirate captains, nor did he rule over his crew with fear to gain respect. His friendly nature always impressed upon others that he would never purposely seek to harm them.

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Screamed a woman as she tried to run after the over excited little boy.<p>

"They're here, they're here! Shanks is back!"

"Luffy come put your shirt on!"

"Makino they're here again! This time I'm gonna join them!" Screamed the child as he ran around jumping over the fence and running out into the green field.

"What do you mean join them? Luffy come back here!" Makino was a very kind person. She was a close friend of Shanks, his crew, and Luffy. Her fondness for Luffy made her appear as an adoptive mother or sister, showing interest in and supporting whatever the little boy's dream was. She seemed content with whatever lifestyle Luffy chose so long as he was happy and amongst friends. She had a listener's ear and would always listen to the child no matter how crazy his idea was or no matter how much it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Come back here!"

Luffy was a scruffy looking seven year old with black hair. His two dominant traits were his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. He was usually amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another as he may be unintentionally filling the other hole.

Despite that he was well loved by many in the village. His energetic nature and naiveté was what attracted many to him even though it got him in trouble sometimes.

The huge ship slowly docked at the harbor as the planks were slowly let down at the wooden dock.

"Good day Shanks!"

"Ah Mayor!"

Mayor Woop Slap had a cleft chin, and wore oval glasses, he also donned a mustache and a small goatee. He usually wore simple clothes and a bowler hat. Regardless of thinking that Luffy's choice in piracy would bring shame to the village and criticizing it from time to time, he does care for those from his village, as he usually questioned about the boy's well-being. He was a nice and well-liked person within his own village, as he managed to maintain his position as mayor for the last ten years.

"It's been a little while Mayor!" Said Shanks as he started to bow down.

"What brings you here today?"

"Just coming here to spread more bad influence, trying to see which young minds I can corrupt now." Smiled Shanks as he patted the Mayor on the shoulder.

"That's not funny Shanks, your presence here has already gotten this one kid all worked up!"

"Luffy?" Asked Roo as he jumped off the ship without the use of the plank. "Where is that rascal?"

"Why don't you teach the boy how dangerous it is to-to pursue a course or a life in piracy, for Pete's sakes.."

"Oh come on old man, it really isn't that serious." Benn Beckmann patted the old man's hair as he slipped his rifle like a pistol into his blue sash.

"Not that serious? It is very serious considering the kid is…"

A loud bang was heard as a bird quickly landed in front of the mayor.

"Whoo boys I wanna see you guys try that!" Yasopp was on the edge of the ship smiling with his smoking rifle, gleaming with pride.

"Yasopp no shooting in villages! Unless it's for food!" Yelled Shanks.

"It is food!"

"Well we've got enough!"

"I don't know about Roo!"

"Hey watch it Yasopp!" Yelled Roo as he ripped through the steak he was holding in his hand.

Yasopp was the crew's sharpshooter. He was a slim man that wore a dark-blue shirt, dark-green pants reaching down to his calves and blue shoes with buckles on them. He donned a headband that had his name sewn onto it. His dreads blew in the wind as he twirled his toothpick around.

"Ah well…looks like you boys are gonna have to pay up."

"Hey no fair! The captain told us to stop, that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Captain,"called out Beckmann as he ran to Shanks, "we can't stay here overnight…we're gonna have to pack up as soon as possible."

"Benn, we could handle the navy." Shrugged Shanks.

"It's not about the navy sir, you know as well as I that they're have been some incidents that's been occurring lately regarding you."

"There's always something happening because of me man." Smiled Shanks.

"Well that I can't deny." Said Beckmann as he pulled out his cigarette. "But there are also other things that happen that have nothing to do with you."

"Oh come on Beckmann you're confusing me, first it's about me then it's not about me." Shanks massaged his forehead, he hated when Benn got philosophical, as Benn was the most intelligent in the ship…if not one of the top geniuses in the world.

Beckmann drew in from the cigarette and exhaled. "Captain, I've ridden with you for a while now and uh…remember when you first asked me to join you? Remember what you asked me?"

"Would you be willing to take this journey of many.."

"—deaths." Finished Beckmann. "And I said only if you realized and accepted that you were going to die." Beckmann stopped to look at Shanks.

The red haired Captain stopped walking and looked at Beckmann.

"So…this really has nothing to do with the navy huh?" Asked Shanks as he stared back at Beckmann.

"Hey why are you mateys so serious?" Asked one of the shipmates as they came running through between them one by one.

"Captain Shanks!" An all too familiar scream ripped through the air as Shanks focus from Beckmann was shifted to the little voice.

"Haha, it's the kid!"

"Uh…never mind. "Groaned Beckmann.

The little boy Luffy ran down the hillside as he squeezed his way through the bustling village street. Everyone turned around and knew what was to come. This wasn't the first time it happened, everyone knew of the relationship of Luffy and Shanks. The little kid looked up to him like an older brother and exemplar.

"Hey little man how are you?" Shanks grabbed the little kid as he ran up into his arms.

"Shanks, Shanks, Shanks guess what?" asked the eager eyed boy.

"What?"

"I can swim now! I really can! Want me to show you?" Said the boy, dropping from the Captain's arms and tugging him onto the shore.

"Whoa , whoa there little buddy, have you been practicing?"

"Not much." Replied Makino as she came down the road with her arms crossed.

"Hoho Makino, how's it been?"

"Not too bad, just going down by the bar you boys joining?"

"You don't have to ask twice! Ho-Hum! And a bottle a rum!" Bellowed Roo as he threw his steak bone in the air.

Roo's response was followed by an applause from the rest of the crew as they cheered their way down to the pub.

"Well, I guess you can't refute that." Smiled Shanks.

The creature's eyes glowed underneath the water. It insatiable hunger was causing gas bubbles to bubble to the surface of the water. Just below the Red-Haired Pirates ship there was a sea beast of an indescribable size that was waiting for just the right moment, waiting for its cue.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shanks and the rest of his crew gathered at the bar singing to their hearts' content and celebrating to their many travels. The beer in the bar disappeared as quickly as someone inhaling air. Roo drank a whole barrel for himself. The atmosphere was jovial, no threat at all. This was not a usual sight once pirates came to town but with Shank's crew it was a different story. Everyone felt better protected once they came around, especially with this golden age of piracy. Villages were being pillaged and burned left and right, scummy pirates raping women and forcefully dragging many to join their crew. With Shanks around everyone felt protected from danger, almost as if there island was not part of this dangerous world.<p>

"Hey Shanks! Let me join your crew!" Yelled Luffy as he was standing in the bar.

"Kid you're too young to join!" Screamed Shanks as he was trying to make his voice heard above the party noise.

"No I'm not!" The kid quickly darted his eyes around the bar table looking for an object. He quickly went in for the blade lying on the table. "This is how tough I am!" He then quickly stabbed himself right below his left eye.

"WOOOAAAHHH!" Everyone went in and darted into the kid as he fell down behind the bar.

"Ha! That didn't hurt at all!" Claimed Luffy as he stood with both arms on his side.

"You could've blinded yourself!" Yelled Shanks.

"Come here Luffy let me finish putting the ointment on it." Said Makino as she placed two more barrels of beer on the floor.

"You don't have to worry about bringing the barrels out here Makino, the guys will get it." Smiled Shanks.

"You know Luffy isn't the only tough cookie around." Winked Makino

"Yeah well that's fine with me, we just can't handle two injuries on the same day. Especially if one of them is the bartender." Laughed Shanks.

"Hey kid the sea is for grown men! It's no place for a child like you."

"But I can swim now Shanks!"

"Kid swimming's got nothing to do with it," laughed the pirate, "some of the greatest pirates can't swim!"

"What do you mean? That's stupid!"

"You see—you truly have no idea!" Everyone around him laughed as Luffy just stood their pouting with his arms on the side.

"All jokes aside here let's see if you can drink this glass of milk." Said Shanks, he knew the kid hated milk and wanted to see if he could get past that to join them.

"No problem!" Luffy gulped down the milk as fast as he could and slammed the glass down on the table. "There!"

"Haha..only kids drink milk, you guys saw how fast he downed it!" Everyone bellowed with laughter.

"Ahh! I am gonna be a pirate! And my punches will be as strong as a pistol!"

"Oh yeah," laughed the Captain, " well first…"

"Captain let's take him with us just this one time."

Luffy beamed with joy as he heard those words.

"Fine then when one of you leave you can take his place."

"Nevermind."

"What kind of friends are you!" Screamed Luffy angrily.

"Kid you're gonna have to wait at least like another ten years."

"Ten years?"

Makino bought out two plates of food and placed them before the Captain and child, "You can put that on my treasure tab Makino!" Smiled Luffy.

"You've got money?" Asked Shanks.

"I told you I'm gonna be a pirate." Grinned Luffy.

"Cap'n you feel that?" Asked Beckmann as he suddenly came up behind Shanks.

Shanks could feel that Beckmann was really serious this time. He felt the aura that emanated from him, the same vibe Beckmann gets when he's ready to fight. Benn stared into the wall ahead of them while he grasped Shanks's shoulder.

"Six o'clock?" Asked Shanks without looking at Beckmann.

"The man on the island is waving his steel arm onto the sky." Whispered Beckmann.

"You think you got it?"

"Only if the cock crows twice."

"Three times should be enough." Replied Shanks as he sipped the beer from his mug.

"Ahoy." Beckmann and Shanks shared a coded way of talking to each other. Whenever there was a looming danger or a very important secret, they'd mask their conversation with sentences that only the two of them would understand.

As Luffy chewed on his food, his eyes quickly met with a small chest next to Shanks. As Shanks turned to whisper to Beckmann, Luffy went for the small box and opened it up. To his surprise it was nothing more than a peculiar looking purple fruit with swirls on it. 'Here he goes again holding all the good stuff for himself .' Thought Luffy.

The boy quickly shut the little box as the Captain turned back around. Shanks gave him an odd look. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…are you?"

Shanks just snickered and continued on with his food and drink.

As Beckmann was walking away a small insect suddenly dropped onto the bar table near Shanks. The insect resembled a spider. It was of a blue color, sky blue. It had black circular patterns on it with purple tinted legs. There were small water bubbles around it that were floating around. The bubbles were formed from it converting the air around it into water.

Beckmann was about five feet away when he heard it. It was nothing short of extraordinary that he heard the spider's landing amongst the wild noise. Especially at the distance he was standing at.

"Whoa! Shanks a spider! So cool what is it doing?" Screamed Luffy as Makino brought him a bandage for the cut under his left eye.

"Shanks, Shanks, Shanks it's sooo cool, I've never seen anything like it!"

Shanks just stared at the insect as it was going around creating water bubbles from the thin air.

"Shanks, are you scared?" Laughed the little boy as he pranced around the bar table.

The red haired captain just stared at the insect with a fear in his face. A confusion, a bewilderment. "Trust me kid, this ain't your regular arachnophobia." Whispered Shanks as his eyes kept its gaze fixed on the insect's movements.

Beckmann slowly walked toward the captain with his hand on his rifle.

"By Neptune's grace…I..knew..it." Stammered Beckmann as he whispered next to Shanks.

"Makino, get Luffy off the table now." Ordered Shanks.

"What? Oh it's fine, it's old wood any.."

Shanks quickly darted at Makino and gave her a piercing stare. His blue eyes went right through her as he sat there stone cold without a word.

She looked at Beckmann and his gaze was the same as he tightly clenched his rifle with white fist knuckles.

"Luffy come on, come on, let's get down."

"Makino! No look at the spider!"

Makino looked at the peculiar creature as its purple legs started to glow. "Wow, what is that thing?"

"Get Roo." Whispered Shanks as he slowly lowered his mug.

"Already there." Said a voice behind Shanks. Roo was behind the captain with his arms crossed.

"Geez Roo, as big as you are you could still sneak up behind a mouse and scare the whiskers out of it." Whispered Beckmann as he kept darting his eyes round the bar.

"Beckmann how did it…"

"I don't know." A rare answer slipped from the mouth of Benn Beckmann as he slowly pulled his rifle out. Once Beckmann didn't know the answer to something the threat level raised from danger to Beckmann hasn't a clue, and if Beckmann didn't know it was a _BIG_ deal.

From the left of the room Beckmann's eye caught another slight movement. Not much too his surprise another one of those strange spiders were on the wall, mimicking the same movements and creating small water bubbles. Roo caught sight of another one on the right as Shanks saw four more on the ceiling, all of their legs were starting to glow a purple neon color.

"Here we go…I've already spotted ten on our left." Said Beckmann as he slowly pulled out his rifle.

"Someone get Yasopp on the roof now…Makino get out of here now!" Exclaimed Shanks.

Makino quickly scooped up Luffy, "Are these spiders this dangerous?"

"Just go Makino! Questions later!" Yelled Shanks. He wasn't use to yelling at friends but this moment called for every moment to be out of character, every second counted. "Tell everyone else to leave also!"

Shanks pulled out his saber from his left as he took a step back from the seat and noticed about twenty to thirty more glowing arachnids coming from the wooden wall crevices of the pub.

By then the noise had quieted down and the Red Haired pirates were ushering out the townsfolk from the bar with the help of Makino. The townsfolk knew that Makino never lied and practical joking wasn't her fancy, she was also extremely well respected in the village. Yasopp, the crew's sharpshooter, quickly climbed atop of the roof and prepped his rifle. "Oh boy this is it!" With blinding speed Yasopp got his rifle ready and set. 'How in the world did it get here?' he thought to himself.

Makino was running out with Luffy as she gripped him tightly on her chest, she could see the situation was serious. She never saw the crew this serious before, and it scared her, scared her right down to her bones.

"Makino, don't tell me Shanks is scared because of a couple of spiders!" Yelled Luffy as he was trying to struggle from Makino's grasp.

"Luffy please! Shanks knows what he's doing!" Makino dropped the boy on the ground and tightly clasped his hands. The townspeople from the bar were later crowding around the village center to inform the Mayor of the recent situation.

"What's going on here?" Yelled the Mayor as he came running out of his cottage home, flailing his cane in the air and pushing the two guards, that were guarding his door, aside.

"I-I don't know they just told me to leave the bar, and…and all these spiders just started appearing out of nowhere...and glowing" Replied Makino as she was tightly gripping on Luffy's hand.

"Spiders?...I demand to know what the heck is going on here!" Screamed the Mayor.

"We all just found out that Shanks is scared of a bunch of little spiders! That's what's going on! I thought he was braver than that!" Screamed Luffy as he struggled to get out of Makino's grasp, "I guess he wants everyone to leave while he cries in there!"

"Where's everyone else?" Screamed the Mayor.

As more people from the bar started to come in, one by one started to tell the Mayor of how the pirates were surrounding the area around the bar and were threatening to shoot anyone who came nearby. As the townspeople from around the small village gathered around the village center, due to the spreading commotion, some reported on how the pirates were also gathering ammunition and saw them positioning their men alongside the bar and atop of the trees.

"That bar is our main moneymaker! Those mongrels! I don't know what's going on here! Gustav! Mura!" Called out the Mayor.

"Yes Sir!" The two big muscular men that were guarding the door quickly came to the Mayor with rifles on their backs.

"Don't get too close but find out what's going on there! I don't want to believe Shanks is doing what I think he's doing!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Mayor you've known Shanks for so long, how could you insinuate that he's trying to steal from us?" Asked Makino as she turned around to stare at the Mayor with tear filled eyes.

"DON'T PLAY AT ME MAKINO! He's a pirate for God's Sakes!"

"He's a punk!" Screamed Luffy.

"But Mayor they only threw us out because the bar was infested with these strange creatures! They were like nothing you've ever seen. I know it sounds crazy but they've traveled the seas far and wide and have braved the most hideous things and situations you cannot even dream of, they know more about anything than we do!"

"SPIDERS MAKINO! SPIDERS! ARE YOU MAD! What are they exterminators? Or have you already forgotten what has happened here years ago!"

"Yes I do," replied Makino, " and I remember…"

"Don't you dare say_ another word_." Growled the Mayor as he stuck his cane at her.

"I knew he was faking all along!"

"What a tramp! They're probably creating some kind of elaborate ruse and working with some other pirates!"

"I knew I couldn't trust someone with scars on their eye."

"Let's kill them!" Screamed some of the townsfolk. "We will not have a repeat of what happened last time!"

The townspeople started to quickly murmur among themselves, as they all ran to gather their pitchforks and torches. Some broke through their sheds to gather their muskets and swords.

"Let's march on! We're going as far as the intersection, there we will meet Gustav and Mura and they will give us a full report!" Shouted the Mayor as he organized the crazed mob.

The dusk slowly started to light up with the light of the torches as men en masse tried to overthrow the pirate crew. "Please stop! Stop this! They're trying to help us!" Screamed Makino as she tried to stop them from moving any further. "I know they are." She cried.

"Trying to help us?"

"Maybe you're trying to help them!" Some of the townsfolk screamed.

"Makino listen!" Screamed the Mayor as he approached her, "can't you see that they are just taking advantage of your trust! As the manager of the most lucrative establishment in this town they're using your influence and good nature to help them usher folks out of the bar, making you and some others believe it really is a dangerous infestation or whatever it is! By them telling you all these wild stories over the years and winning your trust they've beguiled you into believing that the current situation right now is grave! They probably bought these things in from wherever in Neptune's name they came from! Don't you get it they're tricking you into believing that they're really helping! For goodness sakes even the kid sees right through 'em!"

As the townspeople pushed pass Makino to kill the pirate crew, Gustav and Mura came running back as if they were running days on end through a desert without water. Their faces looked pale white and their hairs were straw thin and dry almost as if the moisture in them were sucked out. Their eyes were bulging out their sockets as what seemed like slime drooped from their mouths. Their frame were almost bony as there emaciated faces and body came crawling to the Mayor, almost gasping for air.

"The sea—the s-s…"

The two men fainted as they tried to utter out their words.

"What, what happen?" Asked the Mayor as he quickly knelt down to them and picked Gustav's head up.

"They said the sea, what does the ocean have to do with this?" Asked one of the town officials.

"I-I don't know! Someone just get the doctor!" Screamed the Mayor.

Meanwhile Makino was standing with her hand to her mouth crying. How could this be happening? How could the Mayor say something like this? She knew Shanks well, over the years they've developed a close relationship almost telling each other everything. She knew that Shanks wasn't capable of creating some sort of a ruse in order to steal from them.

"Let go Makino! I'm not gonna let a bunch of stupid spiders drive everyone crazy!"

"Luffy, please stop!" Cried Makino as she kept her grip on him tighter. "This is more than just spiders right now!"

As Makino struggled to keep her hold on Luffy, her mind raced to that fateful day. That night when this same village was attacked by fierce pirates. She could remember the killing the slashing, the howling, the stomping and cracking. The cold execution of several families, the opening up of pregnant women and them being left there to die. She remembered when they dragged her family out for public execution. Her little sister they shot in several places before killing her, they loved the screams of little girls. Then they shot her father and mother on the back of the head and pointed the pistol at her. Then came the sound of the cannon, she could still remember the loud din that stopped it all. The flag that waved in the distance atop of a ship, and it was not the symbol of the navy marines. The symbol of the cross and bones flew in the air, and that was when she knew what a true pirate was, she knew what the pirate flag stood for. She knew that it was not something one can taunt or play with for sick pleasures, it was a symbol of faith, a promise of life, one that can never be broken.

"Oww!" Screamed Makino as she grabbed her hand, Luffy had bitten her hand and started running.

"They are severely dehydrated!" Exclaimed the doctor, "it wouldn't make any sense, it seems as if they were walking miles in a desert."

"Those darn pirates must've done something!"

"How sick can they be?"

The Mayor just stood beside them holding their hands,' this can't happen.' He thought. "Try your best Doc, I made a promise…I made a promise to him." Those words bought the Mayor back to that same night, to the dark dreariness, to the screams of agony and pain, the blazing fire, and the systematic killing of every household in the village. He'll never forget the pirates that came and destroyed Fuschia Village. He remembered the captain of the crew. He remembered his stone cold face and his cold grey eyes. His menacing grin and his big hands that grabbed him by the throat and whispered into his ear, "We are pirates we don't bargain or make deals, what did you really expect? We are cold blooded, heartless, faceless beasts that everybody else owes their very life to. Remember that."

The murder of his brother's family was what stuck in his mind the most, the cruel bludgeoning of his whole family. The monstrous fellow that did it, his dark eyes his insatiable appetite for blood, the captain's apprentice. He had a cold raspy voice. "Oh and one more thing chief, you're daughter... we took like the others, but we figured that she was so pretty, why wait to have our way out at sea? So we all had our turns and it was very good. In fact so good that she could hardly stand let alone talk. Compliments to the chef." Smiled the man as he made his way out the door.

The captain allowed him to survive in order to see how much of a failure he was, how much of a fool of a Mayor he was. How stupid he was to make a deal to sell his brother, who was an expert cartographer, and his family to the pirates in exchange for the lives of the village and his own family. He vowed from that day on to not let any pirate come out from his village. In an effort to repent of his sins he promised on his brother's grave to raise his sons, whom he hid that fateful night, into fine young marine soldiers. The Mayor grasped the boys' hands, as he did he remembered his dying daughter lying on the shore, beaten and bloodied. Her tiny gasps of air, him telling her to live, her skirt and shirt torn off. "Daddy, don't die, don't let the… anger kill you…" Were her last words as she passed away.

The Mayor slowly got up from his nephews. "People of Fuschia Village! Today we will make a promise on all our families' graves, from that dreadful night, and KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE SCUM DROSS PIRATES! EVEN DOWN TO OUR LAST BREATH!" Cried the Mayor as tears were flowing down his eyes.

The people broke into a loud shout and applause as they heard the Mayor's order.

Their shouts were quickly interrupted as an explosion rang out in the distance where the town's famous bar was once standing. A pillar of smoke and fire rose as they all stared in disbelief. Luffy too, from afar, stopped running as he stared in complete dismay.

"OUR BAR!"

"THEY'VE STARTED THEIR RAID, BE CAREFUL MEN!"

The huge fire started to spread fast as it lighted up the night sky. As the townspeople were marching on towards the pirates they heard a loud scream from behind. Turning around to their surprise was Luffy as he was running down the hill with a stick in hand.

"I'm gonna get you stupid pirates! Shanks how dare you do this! What's this all about!"

The child ran past alongside into the forest, as he kept flailing his stick in the air. The townspeople quickly started their pursuit in trying to catch the child.

"He's using the woods to cover himself! Catch him in there!" They yelled to one another.

"Stupid kid! Doesn't he know how dangerous pirates can be?"

"Get him!"

As one and all scrambled to get Luffy the boy quickly climbed a tree and started to hop from branch to branch as he tried to escape the people from the ground. "No matter what I will get to the bottom of this" He said under his breath as he tried to traverse through the thick forest leaves.

* * *

><p>At the bar, the pirates were quickly carrying out barrels of beer and bags of money. They were quickly running away with the last of the valuables as the bar was burning down.<p>

"Come on guys we don't have all day!" Yelled Shanks.

"Boss everything is going according to plan so far." Said Roo as he ushered out the last barrel of beer.

"Good." Smiled Shanks.

"Shanks why, how could you?" Asked a soft voice behind the red haired pirate.

To his surprise Shanks turned around to see Makino standing there walking towards him.

"Makino! I thought I told you to leave!" Yelled Shanks.

"I didn't want to believe it… Tell me this isn't true." Said Makino as she slowly walked towards Shanks.

"Makino I said get out here!" Screamed the Captain as he took out his saber.

But Makino approached closer and closer and fell upon her knees and began to weep.

"Makino…" Shanks stepped away.

No later did he do that, a bullet rang aloud in the air as it pierced through Makino's skull and out her head. She fell on her face dead, as blood slowly pooled out from her head.

"Sorry." Whispered Shanks as he looked down on the fresh corpse, "trust is a funny thing you know." He smiled.

"Come on Captain, you can't let things like this tie you up from your duty." Said Beckmann as he held the smoking rifle in his hand, "remember I'm on watch here, can't do two things at the same time."

"Right Benn sorry, I was just…" Before Shanks could utter another word, he caught sight of Luffy standing at the end of the hill, as he just witnessed what happened with wide eyes.

"Oh my Go—, t- the kid, the kid is here!" Yelled Shanks.

"Geez! Did he just see everything ?" Screamed Roo as he came running from out the ship.

Beckmann quickly pointed a rifle at Luffy.

"Beckmann no!" Screamed Shanks, "he's sweating! He's sweating! HE's actually breathing hard Don't do it!"

"Come on captain, we gotta make a decision, time is of the essence!" Screamed Beckmann as he stood atop of the ship's mast.

"Beckmann please!" Begged Shanks.

"Wait! Where's Yassop?" Asked Roo.

Shanks eyes quickly widened as he realized the crew's number one sharpshooter was nowhere to be found. Yassop was a master at stealth sniping, second to none, not even Beckmann could compare to his sharpshooting skills. Shanks quickly realized the danger that Luffy was currently in as his eyes darted for Yassop's almost invisible presence.

"LUFFY RUN!" Screamed Shanks as he ran towards the boy flailing his hand, "YASSOP WHEREVER YOU ARE DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT! CAPTAIN'S ORDER!"

"YASSO-"

BANG! The bullet sound rang as it came into contact with the little boy's temple, bringing the small child down to the ground and rolling off the hill.

Shanks stopped cold in his tracks as the little boy came slowly rolling over to his feet.

The red haired captain stared at the limp body with sheer disbelief. He dropped to his knees as his emotions suppressed him down to the ground. His hands trembled as he reached for the little boy.

"L-L-Luffy?..." Asked the captain as he touched the boy's hair, "please God..please…no" Teared the Captain as he began to ask God why, as he began to contemplate his next move, his very existence and his purpose. "N-n-oo God please…" The dominant leader started to sob as he kept shaking the boy's unconscious body. "L-L-Luffy please…stop it's gonna be f-f-fine. Say something, ouch s-something." The fire illuminated the dark shore as Shanks crouched down to the boy's body, continually shaking it.

"Cap'n…it's.." Roo could hardly utter the words.

"Roo what happened to other guys I posted up there, they were suppose to make sure nobody came through here." Cried Shanks.

"Kid knows this island better than us Cap…he would've found a way to cut through."

"CAPTAIN SHANKS! SOME OF THE TOWNSFOLK ARE COMING THROUGH HERE WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

The Captain ignored them as he kept his grasp on Luffy.

"DON'T SHOOT JUST SCARE THEM!" Yelled Roo.

"No." Replied Shanks calmly as he slowly lifted himself up. "I'll take care of it."

As Shanks walked up the hill to meet the oncoming crowd, Beckmann quickly turned around, grasping to the ship's ropes as it churned to the angry waves. "Captain! I think we've got a bigger problem!" Yelled Beckmann.

Shanks turned around as the men from his ship started to jump off one by one onto the shore and harbor. He realized what was about to happen and knew that this was do or die. He quickly darted down to the shore as he unsheathed his sword. "Everyone man your stations!" Shanks grabbed onto his straw hat as his black cloak waved from the surging winds.

No sooner did he get to the edge of the harbor did a huge gust of wind came and blew him and a couple of the men back. Beckmann was still hanging onto the mast as the ship teetered back and forth. "I didn't think it would surface so soon, at least not after what I did!" Screamed Beckmann through the hurricane like winds.

Slowly a giant wave formed as a huge bulk emerged from the dark sea. Its head emerged from the crest of the wave as its yellow eyes began to shine through the moonlit sky. Its scaly body that was of a greenish copper came out from the murky deep. Its hands protruded from the sides, as its claws shimmered under the moonlight. It had fins on its head and back and its jaw was populated by razor teeth, one upon another. It let out a huge growl that shook the piers of the harbor.

"THERE IT IS GUYS!" Screamed Roo as he quickly ran over to the ship to get it off coast. But the monster was quick, it ripped the ship in half with its powerful tail, causing Beckmann and some men to fall into the water.

"Swim ashore!" Screamed Beckmann as he started his way underwater. The others quickly started to swim away, but the waves were against them as the ocean continued to grow more tempestuous against them.

The townspeople soon marched over near the shore only to realize to their dismay the sea monster that was thrashing about upon the sea.

"What the-?"

"That's why we didn't see anyone here!"

"Look th—that's a—that's a SEA KING!" Screamed one of the villages astute members.

"What does that mean? " Screamed the Mayor.

"Sea Kings are creatures that inhabit _ONLY _the Calm Belt in the Grand Line. They are much larger than normal sea creatures and are very ferocious predators…but the thing is we're nowhere **near the Grand Line!" **

The monster towered over the ocean 1,600 feet in height and 1,200 feet in width. It bellowed out a huge roar that vibrated everyone to their feet. "MAYOR! IT'S HARD TO BREATHE HERE!" The Mayor turned around to realize many of the townsfolk choking and dehydrating from the atmosphere. The Mayor too started to feel dizzy and hot. He looked over to the burning bar and knew that there was no way those flames were able to cause this effect, the heavy winds were way too strong for them to feel this hot and dry. The Mayor could hardly breathe as he too slowly sank to the ground.

"MAYOR WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" The townsfolk one by one started to drop down. They slowly dried up like mummies before they passed out, just like Gustav and Mura. They looked like zombies as they implored the Mayor to leave. The Mayor looked at his own hands as it too started to dry up drastically. Before he could utter another word he too was gone.

The men from Shank's crew started to fire at the monster as they tried to keep it at bay.

"SHANKS IT ISN'T NOT WORKING!" Screamed the men as they kept up the oppressive fire.

"FIRE AT HIS EYES !" Screamed Shanks.

"CAPTAIN SHANKS! THE KID'S BODY… IT'S GONE!"

Shanks turned around to see the empty spot where the body laid. "WHERE IS IT! WHERE'S THE BODY? WHO TOOK IT!"

"WE DON'T KNOW WE JUST CAME HERE AND IT WAS GONE!"

The wind blew harder as the storm grew more violent. "MORE IMPORTANTLY GET THE TOWNSPEOPLE OUT OF HERE!" Screamed the Captain as he tried to keep his voice above the deafening winds.

"SHANKS! I GOT IT! I GOT THE MONSTER!"

Shanks turned around to realize a small child hugging the back of the Sea King. "What the?"

"Sir! I THINK THERE'S A KID UP THERE!" Yelled one of the crewmembers.

Shanks ran closer to get a better look, all he could see amidst the storm was a silhouette of a small child. The Sea King thrashed around the ocean as it tried to start a huge wave.

"IT'S A TSUNAMI, THE SEA KING IS ATTEMPTING TO DROWN THE TOWN!"

"EVERYBODY GET BACK! GET BACK!" Yelled Shanks, "EVERYONE FALL BACK!"

One by one the men started to retreat into the land as Shanks got closer and closer to the ocean.

"SHANKS HELP!"

At that moment Shanks realized who it was, 'But how could it be?' He thought, 'is this a mirage or even a ghost?'

The child's cries grew louder, The red haired Captain didn't have time to think, his only mission now was attempting to save the child. Taking a chance to risk his life for something that could possibly be unreal. Shanks jumped into the surging waves as everyone else ran back from the impending tsunami.

"BECKMANN! SHANKS DIVED IN THERE TO SAVE A KID!"

"WHAT! IS HE MAD? IT COULD JUST BE ANOTHER MIRAGE! AH HE COULD BE REAL GULLIBLE SOMETIMES!" Screamed Beckmann as the rain started to pour heavy on them.

"I DON'T KNOW HE JUST JUMPED IN THERE!"

Beckmann looked over at the ocean and saw the rising wave. "WELL IF HE'S CRAZY ENOUGH TO SAVE SOMEONE THAT'S POSSIBLY NOT REAL…THEN I'LL BE SANE IF I STOP THOSE WAVES FROM COMING ANY CLOSER TO ERASE THOUSANDS OF LIVES ON THIS ISLAND!" With that Beckmann darted towards the shore.

"BECKMANN!"

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO! HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF! WE HAVE TO GET THE TOWNSFOLK BACK AND PUSH THEM FARTHER AWAY!"

As the sea raged, Shanks swam closer to the Sea King, dodging every neck breaking wave and diving to dodge the Sea King's sight. As he got closer to the body he noticed the small figure still screaming from atop one of the spikes that aligned the back of the Sea King. The rain made it that much harder to see clearly. The little voice just kept screaming as he tried to dodge the waves and dive through them.

"I'M COMING!"

Shanks finally reached the creature and started to climb on its scaly body. Meanwhile the wave started to get bigger and bigger as it churned its way towards the shore. Beckmann was running toward the ocean while holding the butt end of his rifle tightly.

Shanks climbed faster and faster. Before he could realize it the Sea King quickly noticed him as it slowly turned around to look down upon its back. With one loud roar it shook the screaming child from its spikes and plunged him down towards his death. Shanks held on tightly as he saw the falling child. Shanks quickly let go as he dived after the kid. Before he could get there the boy fell into the water and didn't come back up. Shanks dove in right after him and began his frantic search. He resurfaced and noticed the Sea King submerging under the dark ocean. He knew what was to come if he didn't hurry up and save the child. He called out for the kid among the crashing waves.

He then noticed him slapping the water as he was beginning to drown. "I'M COMING HANG ON!"

The Sea King noticed the helpless child and quickly darted after him. With incredible speed the Sea King cut through the waves and reached the child before Shanks could. It surfaced only its head as it opened its mouth, causing the waters around the child to suck him into its dark maw.

"HELP ME!" The kid kept drowning into the water as he tried to swim away. The sea monster started to close its mouth as the child was being careened into his mouth, drowning near the tonsils. As it was closing its mouth, Shanks swam into the gaping jaw and scooped the child from under the water and out of death's door. With seconds left, the razor sharp teeth started to close in on the two of them as Shanks tried to swim past the gates of death. The pirate swam with all his might as he got closer and closer to the exit. With a jolt of motion, the Sea King lifted up its head to swallow down the two morsels of food it just caught in its mouth. The waters suddenly rushed in like a waterfall as Shanks was about to touch its teeth, washing the both of them further down its mouth. The two of them were tossed about in the dark as they landed on its uvula. Shanks grabbed onto it as he still held onto to the child. The water came crashing down upon them, in a desperate attempt to wash them down its throat. Shanks grabbed on tighter to the child with one hand as he straightened out his other hand and pierced it sharply into its uvula so as to find a supportive way to hang on. The monster let out a low bellow that vibrated down painfully the spine and brain of the red haired pirate.

On the outside as the tsunami like waves were approaching the shore at tremendous speed, Benn Beckmann stood there with his rifle at hand. The pirate was as small as an ant in front of the giant waves. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He then pulled out a matchstick to light it. As the waves towered thousands of feet high along the shore, Beckmann exhaled some of the smoke from his cigarette as he spun his rifle on one hand and held it at its front end, he then aimed it at the waves like someone getting ready to strike a wasp's nest from a nearby tree. "So do all your siblings act up this way just before you strike, "asked Beckmann calmly as he looked up at the waves that casted a shadow on him, "I mean is it just like a some sort of pompous power display…this whole thing is just an ego trip for you eh?" The waves roared the sound of a thousand lions, as if it was answering Beckmann's question. "Hmph, well don't feel bad because this is one heck of a trip for me too, we're all one and the same." Smiled Beckmann as he bit down on his cigarette, and with one big swing of his rifle he stopped the advance of the entire tsunami! What ushered out of his swing seemed to be some sort of an invisible force wind. It stopped the monstrous waves and slowly proceeded to push them backwards. As the waves were being pushed back they soon towered over the Sea King out on the ocean.

In the interim Shanks was hanging on to the creature's uvula as it shook back and forth violently. "AAHH, STUPID BEAST! YOU'RE GONNA FORCE ME TO DO THIS!"

The Sea King roared and thrashed back and forth. Shanks hung on as he let out a loud scream and emitted the same force that issued forth from Beckmann earlier. The force struck the entire mouth of the beast as it suddenly stopped moving around. "I want you to stop this mess right now and drop me and the boy off at the shore." Said Shanks.

It seemed as if Shanks had somehow connected with the creature's brain and was now communicating with it understandably. The Sea King slowly turned around and started to swim towards the shore but as soon as it did the tsunami waves came crashing against it hard. Shanks and the boy were jumbled around as he lost his grip on its uvula. The creature then roared, allowing the tsunami waves to come inside its mouth.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE KID!" Screamed Shanks as he leaped towards the incoming waves. "WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

The pirate Captain and the child plummeted towards the opening of the mouth as it slowly started to close. Within seconds they fell upon the teeth of the beast, but to his ultimate dismay, Shank's shirt arm was caught tightly on the apex of a tooth as he tumbled and hung on to the kid with one hand.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE LUFFY! YOU LISTEN!...I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE AGAIN!"

Shanks kept trying to pull and tug at the shirt's arm as he held Luffy between his legs. The Sea King's mouth was quickly coming down and the pirate couldn't budge one inch. Shanks was running out of options as he thought of controlling the beast once more. As soon as he prepared to do so the monster shook its head causing Shanks to lose his grip on Luffy. The child cascaded down below as Shanks watched helplessly. The pirate Captain knew what to do, it was a sacrifice but one worth taking. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as the Sea King's jaw quickly came down upon him.

'I hope the Captain's alright.' Thought Beckmann as he saw the creature swaying back and forth.

"Shanks! Shanks!"

Beckmann turned around to see Makino running towards him in the pouring rain. Beckmann quickly pointed out his rifle and aimed it at her.

"Shanks, It's me please...don't shoot.. I'm so sorry," she gasped as she quickly latched on Beckmann's neck, "I should've done something, I should've stopped them from going any further, but I couldn't." She grabbed onto his neck as she was breathing hard and gasping for air.

Beckmann slowly put his rifle back into his sash and held onto her.

"Makino it's me Beckmann, Shanks is out at sea." Replied Beckmann as he continued to look at her peculiarly.

"Shanks please save us, save us from this prejudice…" Gasped Makino as her face got closer to Beckmann. "It's killing us all…"

Beckmann quickly realized the situation. He looked out into the sea as he observed the continued thrashing of the Sea King. "Darn it, that thing is still spitting out those mirages." He growled.

"Makino." As Beckmann tried to grab her, she collapsed under the rain and passed out. "Makino!"

Beckmann picked up the female bartender and looked out into the ocean, 'Kill that devil's son Shanks! Send it down to Davy Jones."

Luffy plummeted into the water down below as his body sank like an anchor. The boy's body continued to drown until a dark figure came and swept him up from the watery deep. Shanks resurfaced with Luffy in his arm as the boy regained consciousness.

"Shanks? Is that you?" Asked the child as he coughed water out his lungs.

"It's me kid, everything is gonna be alright."

Luffy opened his eyes and looked up at Shanks. The Captain patted the boy;s head and smiled down on him. Luffy eyes widened as he realized the gaping wound and dripping blood.

"SHANKS! YOUR ARM WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR ARM! IT'S GONE!"

"Heh," Smiled Shanks, "not a big deal, it's just an arm."

The kid let out a loud cry as he sobbed on the Captain's chest. The water surface started to bubble violently as the Sea King slowly emerged from the surface. Its yellow eyes pierced the both of them as it noticed the two easy preys floating helplessly on the ocean.

As the monster's pupils dilated, getting ready for another attack, Shanks suddenly turned around and stared back at it and looked directly and intently into its eyes.

"**Get out of here and never come back. I could kill you where I stand, but for the sake of the child I am sparing you."**

The monster's eyes widened as it started to violently shake. It then let out a loud moan as its eyes rolled back into its head. It then turned upside down and started to sink into the ocean like dead weight.

"It's OK everything is going to be OK now." Whispered Shanks as he hung on to the sobbing boy. Shanks pushed Luffy's hair over to where he was shot and saw nothing more than a slight dent. "Hmph, everything's is gonna be OK." He smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day the sun shone on the village as Shanks and the crew prepared to leave.<p>

"Thanks for letting us borrow this commercial vessel Mayor." Said Roo as he loaded the barrels on dock.

"No problem it's the least I could do." Smiled the Mayor.

"Shanks! Shanks! Let me join you I told you I can join your crew. I'm strong now!" Screamed Luffy as he was tugging along Shank's pants.

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you that it's useless you can never swim anymore!" Laughed Shanks.

"Yes I can! It was that stupid sea monster that distracted us that's all!"

"I wasn't distracted." Smiled Shanks.

"Shanks, Shanks I've got like super powers now see…" Luffy cocked his arm back and suddenly stretched it out fifteen feet away before it snapped back and slapped him on the face.

"Ow!"

"HAHAHHAH!" The crew bellowed out in laughter.

"Well that's the devil fruit for you. The Gum-Gum fruit to be exact." Laughed Shanks. "I told you should never eat anything we have without our permission, now you'll never be able to swim, that's part of the fruit's curse. That's why last night you couldn't swim."

"It tasted nasty anyway." Said Luffy as he held onto his new black eye. "I saw it in a small chest and thought it was some sort of treasure."

"Hmph, I knew you took it then." Said Shanks.

"What do you mean you knew?"

"Just because we're pirates doesn't mean we're stupid , I could've stopped you but there were more pressing matters instead, and I thought that maybe it'd be time you learned a lesson." Smiled Shanks.

"Well kid at least that's what saved your head last night." Said Beckmann as he walked past Shanks and up the ship's plank.

"Yeah," said Shanks as he inspected the side where the bullet struck, "it seems as if the bullet just bounced off of you, not even a scratch."

"Sorry man, I was following Captain's orders, no hard feelings eh?" Yasopp patted the boy on the head. "I hope Shanks gave you the rundown last night on this acquiring devil fruit power thing, 'cause it's gonna take a lot of getting use to."

"He and I were having way too much fun to have any serious talk about it."

"Hehe," chuckled Yasopp as he stood up, "there'll be a lot more things to have fun with in the seas kid, you really haven't seen anything."

"Look Shanks I-I'm sorry about yesterday." Said the Mayor as he approached the Captain.

"It's OK you didn't know."

"Yeah uh…I checked with the marine biologist and he did confirm its species, " the Mayor looked out onto the ocean, "it was a Sea King, the paraphyletic species, to be exact."

The Mayor turned back and looked at Shanks as he smiled, "who would've thought that such a creature was capable of creating mirages as if we were all in a desert."

"Well it creates a physical desert atmosphere too, no matter where you are or what weather condition is present. It will dehydrate an average man within seconds."

"Yeah but people like us, we're able to withstand the desert heat, the mirages though will always kick in no matter what." Replied Roo as he came down off the ship.

"So the longer the one having mirage the more real they become right?"

"Yep."

"That's how we were able to tell if it was the real or fake Makino that came down to us last night," said Shanks as he sat down on a barrel to feed a seagull, "a normal person like I said would've immediately dehydrated or showed signs of such, like breathing hard or sweating profusely, when no signs are available then it's a mirage and the only reason why others will be able to see it is because the one from whom it came from did not dismiss it right away once they saw it, therefore the mirage materializes or becomes real, but it does disappear as soon as it's gotten rid of."

"What about the spiders?" Asked the Mayor.

"Those were parasites," Beckmann looked over at he Mayor as he turned around from inspecting the ship, "parasitic spiders, the Sea King was their host…it's some sort of symbiotic relationship, they land upon the desired target of the Sea King and suck the moisture or water out of the atmosphere. That's how they energize themselves, thing is they're only around once the Sea King itself is in an extremely close proximity."

"That's why we had to blow up the bar here," smiled Roo, "anymore of that and they probably would've sucked up all the oxygen in the air. Even at levels we couldn't handle."

"So the spiders weren't the real issue." Said the Mayor.

"Mayor, a lot of things in this world most problems, as you hopefully will learn, are not the real issue…they're just distractions to something much darker." Said Shanks.

"SHANKS! SHANKS!" Screamed Luffy as he came back from changing his clothes. "I'm ready let's go!"

"Kid how many times I have to tell you it's a no."

"OK."

Shanks stammered as he was shocked by the boy's response, "W-w-hat you're not angry?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna beg you anymore, I just decided to become a pirate on my own. Just thought it wouldn't hurt to give it one last shot."

"Heh I wouldn't take you even if you begged me, you don't have what it takes to become a pirate." Smiled Shanks.

"Yes I do!" Screamed Luffy. "One day I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours and then I'll find the world's biggest treasure! AND BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Oh so you're gonna be bigger than us huh?" Asked Shanks as he slowly removed his straw hat. "Well then this hat is my gift to you."

Shanks placed the straw hat on the boy's head. "This is my favorite hat you know…when you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."

Luffy sobbed as he looked down at his feet. He couldn't bear the shame of crying in front of Shanks, not twice. He realized all that Shanks has given him, his arm and his favorite hat…those were his heart and spirit. Shanks lifted himself up and reminisced on how he had saved this village years ago from complete annihilation. He remembered that dreadful night, that evil man who called himself pirate, who did not know its true meaning.

"Shanks." Called Makino as she ran to him and hugged him around his neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to cry herself, "I knew you would never fail us…thank you for everything you've done."

"Makino." Whispered Shanks as he hugged her tightly.

She took a gold necklace and handed to the pirate as she clasped it in his hand.

"That was my father's please take it…it would mean a lot. Please never change."

"I won't."

"Anchors up! Captain we're on our way out!"

Everyone cheered as Shanks made his way to the ship's plank. He waved one final goodbye as he looked out onto the village. He'll never forget Fuchsia as long as he lived. He'll never forget the S.O.S that was sent up into that night sky. Only he knew who sent it, and it was too late for her by the time they got there…and that was why they killed her, the Mayor's _only daughter._

"They'll really miss you…considering it's your last time stepping foot here." Said Beckmann.

"Yeah." Whispered Shanks.

"That kid's gonna be really big though."

"I know, he reminds me of my early years." Replied Shanks. The pirate grabbed onto the stump that was once his left arm. He draped his black cape over his shoulders.

"Remember Shanks what I've always said, 'there are two kinds of people that will not get the One Piece…"

"… 'The tough that think they can handle this on their own and the weak who are just looking to solely improve their lot in life.' " Finished Shanks.

"Right, and so far this kid seems alright."

"Well, like I said buddy, strange things have been happening around you lately…it's the best thing to do to never come back here." Said Beckmann as he untied the sails. "You don't want to put them through that kind of danger again."

Shanks looked despondently at the sky as the ship started to depart. He didn't know what was going on, but Beckmann was right something definitely was not normal. 'How did a Sea King from the **Grand Line** get here?' He thought. 'As far as a distance as it is from here, it was most unusual.' It was as peculiar as seeing a polar bear pouncing about in the hottest desert.

Luffy looked on as the ship disappeared. "I promise you Shanks, that I Monkey D. Luffy am going to be King of the Pirates. I will obtain that great treasure and give you your hat back." The boy wiped off the last vestige of tears from his eyes and gave out a small grin.

"My boy," said the Mayor as he approached Luffy with his healed nephews, " you can be _whatever _you wanna be, as long as you're doing it right."

Makino smiled as she realized what she had asked and always wanted had been done. The destruction of the last vestige of Fuchsia's prejudice.


	4. Hahaha

Chapter 4

**10 Years Later…**

_SOMEWHERE NEAR FUSCHIA VILLAGE_

"So this must be it eh?"

The girl stared at the incoming ship with her binoculars from atop the roof. She quickly unraveled a photograph from the back of her pants and looked at it.

"Well," she smiled, "looks like I've done it once again."

The teenage girl hopped off from the roof and onto a balcony. From there she swung onto a branch and landed on her feet. She stood up and started walking by the main road where the marketplaces were. The girl wore a pair of brown leather pants and boots with a dark green shirt tied around her waist. She wore a gray tank top and a stone necklace. She had a silver armband with copper flower designs engraved upon them. She had a black bandage wrapped around her left hand and a red staff that was tied to her back. She wore her hair in a short ponytail and was chewing on gum. Her face was kind of grungy as if she was working in a shipyard full of galleons. Her beautiful eyes and red orange hair still did her justice, as anyone could tell from a mile away that she was a real beauty, one of a kind.

She walked through the crowded street as she bumped onto the people one by one. As she did, she quickly pickpocketed everyone she came in contact with. After five people she had enough money to buy herself a new pair of shoes.

"So easy." She snickered as she continued walking with her hands in her pocket.

"OK If this guy is who he I think he is," said the girl as she looked at her watch, " then massive mayhem should occur in four, three, two, …"

Before she could complete her countdown a loud bang was heard next to her as a whole entire block to her left was erased from the busy town. The impact sent her and some people flying about three feet away.

"Scums." She grunted, as she slowly got up and ran towards the shore. Massive outcries were soon heard as fire soon covered the surrounding buildings emitting thick smoke which billowed from the destruction, choking the air.

"Good job men!" Exclaimed Cabaji as he strutted towards the two men on the cannon. "Our Captain should give you two a raise someday. You gentlemen have been on the mark for a couple days now."

"Really?" Asked the marksmen.

Cabaji just gave them a cold and an emotionless stare.

"Well only if you guys are willing enough to put me out of business." He whispered as he continued to stare ominously into space.

"U-uh we could wait you know.."

"Yeah we could…I mean it's not even that serious, I really didn't want it, I'm just a good for nothing slave after all."

"Oh, you know patience is a virtue but the only downside is that it can always be confused with fear." Frowned Cabaji as he massaged their shoulders.

Cabaji was a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covered half of his face. He was always serious, mysterious, and elegant. He possessed deadly acrobatic fighting skills which made him a very formidable opponent. His hair was particularly interesting in its design, long on one side and a parallel shaved design on the other. His face was almost pale and sickly. He donned a large blue and white checkered scarf that covered the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, and khaki pants larger near the end, held up by a light blue sash, and white shoes with silver cross bone buckles.

"Well men this is it," said Cabaji as he pushed some of the strands of his hair back, "St. John's treasure is on this island, according to reliable intel." Cabaji gave a weak smile as he turned around and looked at the men disgustingly.

"Our Captain is in his cabin making the final preparations…so it is upon us to take the first fruits and offer it to our dear Captain."

"RRRAAAHHH!" The men applauded with joy as they got ready for the pillage.

"Lucider! Give it to me!" Screamed Cabaji.

The toothless pirate walked up to Cabaji and lit up a torch. He then threw it to him which Cabaji caught with his mouth. He held the tip of the burning torch and flipped it over with the flick of his head. He then swallowed the burning side, putting the flame out with his own mouth!

The pirates went wild as Cabaji slowly removed it, blowing the black smoke out of his nostrils. He smiled and unexpectedly grabbed a nearby crew member and blew the fire that was in his mouth onto his head, burning the man's skull into a crisp.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" The applause became louder as the men got more revved for the ensuing invasion.

"Leave no house unturned you dogs! We're going to claim this village as our base of operations." Said Cabaji as he spun around and walked over to the end of the ship. He stopped at the edge and smiled at the now blazing town. "Guys come here and see this, you can't miss it! Listen to the people screaming! There's nothing like listening to some music while you work , eh?"

As the people frantically tried to put the fire out, others were sending out S.O.S to contact the marines for rescue. Some of the other townsfolk grabbed their weapon and got ready to fight the oncoming invasion. Meanwhile in a bar nearby, men and women were rushing out and leaving their drinks and food behind. The whole town was in chaos as individuals were screaming for their lives. Mothers and families were moving to the cellars in their homes while shops were quickly closing down. In the interim of the pub the bartender was bringing out his shotgun and preparing to hide himself in the back for cover. "It's better not to fight them at all but better to be safe than sorry."

The bartender quickly grabbed his case of bullets and bags of money, "Hey what the heck are you doing? Didn't you hear this town's gettin' invaded by pirates!"

The bartender stared at a young man that sat there with a hooded cloak.

"Heh, have it your own way!" He said as he quickly went to the back with his provisions.

The young man in the hooded cloak just sat there and took a sip from his mug as the bar quickly became quiet and empty. He picked up his spoon and continued eating the food off his plate. His hand then reached out for a straw hat with a red band nearby. He spun it with his hand and dragged it closer to him.

The orange haired girl ran with a sack on her back towards the shore as everyone else was fleeing towards their homes. "OK This should work smoothly, everything is going as expected." She smiled.

Meanwhile on the other side of town another ship approached the shore. "Well boys this is it! The famous mining town that holds the wealth of St. John himself—w-wait what's going on? Why in the blazes is the town on fire?"

"Captain Alvida! The city, the city is on fire!"

Captain Alvida looked over to the crow's nest of the ship where the crew member was looking through a set of binoculars. "Lady Alvida—the town…" Before he could finish his sentence a huge iron mace spun its way through the crow's nest and into his chin. Giving him a one hit knockout.

The mace then swung back to the Captain who gave off a dirty smirk, "Didn't you think I already noticed that?" Alvida was a very obese woman with freckles on her cheeks. She had long, black wavy flowing hair and she wore a pink shirt with lined designs, a red neckerchief under it and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. Around her waist, she had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels, she also had red painted fingernails, only on longer and sharper nails, paired with some rings. She sported red lipstick and wore a white cowboy hat with a red plumage and a light-green band around it, grayish pants and red, long pointed shoes with buckles on them.

"What is the meaning of this? This better not be what I think it is!"

"My fair lady," said one crewmember as he carefully approached the ill-tempered woman, " excuse me but I don't think there's any way that anyone else got here before us to get St. John's treasure. Remember that girl sold the map to us and it was a bargain, I mean she even showed us proof that it was the real deal, plus this was the last of its kind." Said the man as he waved the map next to her.

"Go and see what's going on here! I want to get to the bottom of this now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"FIRE ANOTHER ROUND!" Screamed Cabaji as he waved his sword in the air.

The cannon was once again released, leveling another block. "Heh, heh…this is payday mates! According to the relic we've obtained from that wretched girl we are on the dot!"

The men from the ship quickly poured down and ran towards the burning town. "Hurry now! Before the marines come!" Screamed Cabaji.

"You're scared of a little navy I see."

A low growl was heard as Cabaji kept his gaze at the shore. Cabaji didn't even need to turn around to know that it was the lion tamer Mohji next to him. "Go away Mohji."

"Go away? I'm in this plan as much as you are. I'd kind of feel undeserving if everyone was in on this but me." Mohji was quite pompous and at times silly. He also displayed a strong rivalry with Cabaji, the ship's second mate. Mohji had long white hair that was tied in a ponytail and a wool vest garment. He donned black lipstick and black markings on his face. He wore a leather red low cut shirt underneath, a black choker and a yellow sash with worn out blue jeans. Mohji smiled at Cabaji as he put his fingers in this mouth and whistled.

A gigantic lion slowly walked out from under the deck and let out a ripping roar as the vibration shook the very masts of the ship. Mohji leaned against the large creature patting it on the side.

"Now, now Richie, work before food."

"Let your cat roar like that one more time and…"

"And what Cabaji and you'll cry, hahaha!"

The large feline stood about fourteen feet tall and five feet wide. It weighed close to a ton, and its claws were the size of the biggest kitchen knives money could buy. Mohji knew there was no way that Cabaji had a chance of defeating him and his lion.

"You're better off going to sleep." Laughed Mohji as he climbed atop of the large beast and sat on its mane.

"You know me and the Captain were going over the final preparations…plans that I cannot even tell you Mr. Acrobat."

"You won't be able to tell me anything after I get done with you." Said Cabaji as he gripped his sword handle.

"You know we can finish this little tiff in the town, let's see who's the better man, I mean that's if you're not worried about some marine boys coming here."

With that the gargantuan beast leapt off the ship and landed on the shore causing a small earthquake. The lion beast looked majestic as the sun shined on its beautiful golden coat and rich earth colored mane.

"To the spoils Rich!" Pointed Mohji as the monster roared and took off with great alacrity towards the town.

In the bar the hooded man kept eating and finished his drink. He could hear the screams from outside and the panic that was going on. He looked around to see the empty bar and heard the closing of cellar doors as people started to crowd into their basement and cellars.

Smoke poured in from the outside as he stood up to leave. He could now hear different kinds of screams. The screaming of invaders, heartless men with an insatiable appetite for blood. The invading pirates were already in the middle of the town, laying waste to whatever structure they deemed unpleasing to their sight. Ruining monumental structures and historical edifices.

From the bar he could hear other men mustering up the courage to face the pirates with their pitchforks and muskets in hand. "You can't do this to this town, we won't let you!"

"Enough is enough!"

"You souls are very brave indeed, but foolish altogether. You dare stand in the way of Captain Buggy!"

"We don't care who you work for! Just get out of here now! We've already contacted the navy, they should be on their way now."

"Well that's all the more so for us to get this job done faster!" The pirates cackled and quickly made an advance on the armed villagers.

As the villagers themselves advanced, snipers from rooftops and windows suddenly started shooting at the wild pirates.

"You idiots! Don't you realize who you're shooting at?" Yelled one of the crew members as he ran quickly to hide behind a tree.

"You will never reach what you came here for!" Yelled one of the villagers from the window.

"That's for us to decide!"

The groaning crew members that were wallowing on the ground from the recent bullet wounds were quickly put out of their misery by their peers, as the shells riddled their body to silence.

"Call out to the ship, tell them to release another Buggy Ball!"

"One order of Buggy Ball coming up!" The pirate picked up a small snail from his pocket, the snail had a button and receiver attached to it. The Den Den Mushi snails, as they were called, had the natural ability to communicate with each other telepathically through radio waves. The people would take advantage of this ability by attaching buttons and receivers to them, with that they were able to communicate with others from short to long distances.

"Send in the Buggy Ball, block C-8 over, block C-8 over!"

"You poor excuse for pirates are going to find out the dread of going after St. john's treasure, for there is no man nor beast that can bypass the guardian that holds the key to the future!"

"Roger." A small voice came through the snail as it emulated the sound with its own mouth.

"What do you mean guardian? We came here to take and conquer, whatever we want we get! That's what being a pirate means!" Cackled the group leader.

The hooded fellow at the bar grabbed his straw hat and started to slowly walk over towards the exit.

"Incoming!"

The fired cannonball from the ship ripped through the air and was soon to make contact with one of the snipers' hideouts. Behind it was the bar in which the hooded man was walking out from.

"RUUUNNN!" The voices of the snipers could be heard as they tried to scramble their way out of the house.

As the hooded man from the bar stepped out, the red bomb, engraved with the pirate Captain's Jolly Roger, came crashing through the house and bar, wiping out blocks C-8 to C-14, six blocks behind it! The explosion was devastating as now a little over half the town laid in sheer waste.

Screaming agony could be heard as men cried out from excruciating pain. The fire that enveloped the town could now be felt as the searing heat and crumbling buildings slowly put men to death, to their painful death. Rubble became the nesting grounds of many corpses as smoke rose from the town.

"It seems as if an earthquake ripped through the town." Said one of the pirates from the ship of Captain Alvida, which was on the opposite shore.

"Don't be silly you dolt…this is more than an earthquake, only one pirate is capable of such devastation."

Meanwhile the scout that Alvida sent out hid behind a crumbling wall as the ball caused a small tremor to rock the town grounds.

"Lady Alvida, this is an attack!" He said through a transponder snail he took out from his back pocket, "I repeat this is a siege…I suggest we leave!"

"What do you mean leave? We're not going anywhere!"

"Captain Marine soldiers are approaching! I think we should probably leave! There's a whole fleet!"

"Shut up!"

"There! Should work now." Said the orange haired girl as she tied her hair in a bandanna with a golden headband. The bandanna had beaded dreadlocks attached to it. On the sides were huge loop earrings. She was now also wearing a white shirt, brown sash, belt and brown pants that were decked with a golden girdle and colorful beads. She emerged from behind a boulder with a sack on her shoulders.

"Haha Richie! We're going to take over this mission you hear! We're going to make Captain proud of us!" Screamed Mohji as he and his lion ran along the cobblestoned road that led to the center of the town. The smoking buildings were on each side as they ran past the screaming villagers and putrid corpses. The ground quaked as the lion pounded its massive feet on the old road.

The orange haired girl ran towards the shore as the lion tamer Mohji approached the center of the town.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she looked up and saw the massive beast charging in towards the town. She realized it would've been futile to run as the monster had already picked up her scent. The teenage girl ran ahead with full speed and boldness.

"We've got it! We've got St. John's treasure!" she screamed.

The lion quickly stopped and looked at the running girl. It let out a vibrating roar which rocked the crumbling buildings by the girl, causing some stones to fall.

"Let's go men! We have to head out quick!" She called out to the transponder snail she was holding in her hand.

"Well, well, well Richie, what do we have here? Early lunch?" Said Mohji as he gazed at the running girl. "Hmm she looks familiar, why don't we go and see what's going on here?"

The lion ran over next to the girl as she kept up the same pace.

Mohji peered over down to her to get a closer look, with a loud gasp he grabbed on tighter to the mane as he revealed her identity. "The lady who offered us the whereabouts of St. john's treasure!"

The orange haired girl turned around to look and suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Screamed Mohji as he leapt off the lion.

"Oh-heh heh…if it isn't you guys?" Chuckled the girl nervously.

"I asked you a question." Said Mohji as he removed his black leather whip.

"I did tell you guys of the treasure…if you kill me now you won't know where it is."

"We paid you a lot for that information you know."

"My crew is on the other side and I can tell you exactly where they are…you can grab the treasure from them."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Said Mohji as he cracked his whip and caused it to tightly wrap around the girl's neck.

"You were a beggar in the streets of Foorstown…you told us that you would give us that map you possessed only for a high price and that you wouldn't dare come after it even after we paid you the amount," Mohji reeled her in closer as she was choking from his grip, "why are you here?"

"I lied." She smirked.

"You know we did say we were going to kill you…" He smiled.

Mohji snapped his fingers to signal Richie. "Without further ado."

"Please don't." Whimpered the girl as she held the large brown sack up to her face.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" Asked Mohji as he caressed the sack. "Well you do have to pay us back." He smiled.

"No-no please don't!" Before she could utter another word the lion tamer ripped open the bag with a small blade.

One by one tiny black balls fell off and rolled around their feet.

"What the hel-?"

Before he could say anything else he suddenly collapsed releasing the whip's grip around her neck. The lion walked over to Mohji as it stumbled its way to him. The beast looked drowsy as it sniffed its master and looked at the girl. It open its mouth ready to attack her but it soon collapsed under the invisible gas too as the orange haired teenager held her breath.

"Hahaha…knockout gas, silent killers. First mate down!" Smiled the girl as she continued her way over to the ship where the lion tamer came from.

Amidst the rubble were circling vultures that picked up the fresh scent of carcasses. Ready to feast on a buffet. As the smoke cleared from the recent explosion the pirates emerged from behind the trees and surveyed the raised area.

"Well that oughta teach them to mess with the Buggy Pirates!"

"Yeah!" Cackled the other member as he petted his rifle.

As the sun shone upon the debris the men quickly got together to search for the targeted treasure, for which they came for.

"Let's hurry up before the boss gets angry."

"Yeah we wasted enough time already."

"Where the heck is Mohji? Isn't he suppose to be here yet?"

"Ah who cares, we could do it without him."

"Yeah well you wouldn't have said that if he were here."

"Well if he were then—"

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Screamed one of the derelict pirates as he pointed his rifle on the ground. Everyone turned to look at an unscathed straw hat with a red band around it, just sitting there on a fallen stone.

"So what! What the heck you wastin' time for…it's just a stupid hat."

"It's not just a stupid hat." Said the face painted pirate as he picked up the straw hat.

"What do you mean it's not just a stupid hat?"

"This hat was given to me by someone real special." Said the pirate as he placed the straw hat on his head.

"Was given to you?" Asked one of the members perplexingly.

"Yeah, by a great pirate."

"The only great pirate here is Buggy the clown!" Yelled one of the other men as he pointed his rifle toward the pirate who was wearing the straw hat.

"Yo Coby, thanks." Said the pirate, as all the other members were pointing their rifles at him.

"Who the heck is Coby?"

They all pointed their rifles at one another.

"He was looking at you?"

"No he was smiling at you!"

"He was smirking over here at him!"

"I never even remember seeing you!"

"I was in this crew longer than you!"

One by one all thirty kept pointing their rifles and ropes and weapons at each other, confused as to who the renegade pirate just mentioned.

"Haha this is sad…to have a crew and not even know one another."

"Well I know one thing's for sure… that he's the enemy!" Yelled the group leader as he let shots rang out from his gun.

The bullets flew over and pierced the straw hat wearing pirate in the chest. The bullets sunk into his chest and stretched his skin out towards his back, as he crouched down building the momentum; he stood right back up releasing the bullets that sunk into his body, bouncing them right off and hitting the surrounding pirates. It was like propelling a stone off a sling shot.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HE?"

"Guns won't hurt me." He smiled.

"You idiots." Said a gruff voice from under the rubble. The stones suddenly started shifting and one by one were being chucked aside violently. "Imbeciles…mongrels!" Stone by stone and bigger and bigger they got as they were being thrown aside.

The pirates shook as they'd recognized that cold gruff voice from anywhere.

"YOU POMPOUS BASELESS BAFOONS!" A huge boulder was tossed in the air as it smashed itself in the midst of them. Some of them managed to escape and slowly got on their knees.

The hooded man slowly emerged from the rubble as he was walking out of a caved in bar. The ashes and dust were all over his cloak. He emerged from the dark of the destruction showing his eerie face.

"B-b-boss?" Stammered the frightened pirates.

"C-captain B-buggy we were going to get the treasure we wiped out all who stood in our way."

"You didn't know I'd be on the inside eh?" Said the Captain as he slowly walked out from the debris.

"You see I am always on the inside! In fact I'm already in your minds as we speak! I've always been!"

They all stared at the clown faced Captain frightfully, they all knew of his unpredictable nature and hot temper. They all stood helplessly not knowing what to expect next.

"And oh what a wonderful place it is to be." He frowned.

"I can't take a break anywhere else!" Said Buggy as he walked towards the cowering crew.

He reached in his pocket and took out two red balls. He started juggling them in the air. "You see in the time that I have been entering in and out of your psyche I've drove myself almost to point of insanity!—From one brain to the next I was on an express ride to figuring out the human element what made man tick , what made you tock!" Cried out Buggy as he was jumping and pointing from person to another, still keeping his juggling finesse to a tee.

"And I've figured out that people are like teabags…" Buggy then stood in the middle and threw one of the red balls to a random crew member. The ball came into contact with his face and splashed a transparent liquid on his face, wiping off some of the clown makeup. Buggy looked over at the man.

"You put em in hot water and you see what's inside."

The wet pirate touched his face and realized his skin color melting off his fingers. He let out a ripping scream as the acid started to do away with his color.

"…and for some you never know how strong they are until they're in hot water." With that he threw the red ball onto the group leader. He too began to scream as he tried to wipe the liquid off his face.

"Now listen you two screaming idiots! What I have put upon you will not only bleach your skin but melt off the epidermis, dermis and the muscles that lie underneath…all gone, but you're still keep your life. How much nicer can I be?" He smiled, "After all it's the inside that counts right? Well that is unless one of you kill each other…the victor will receive the antidote." He sighed as he waved a small vile in the air.

The two men grabbed their rifles and started aiming at each other.

"NO PLEASE NO GUNS!" Screamed Buggy as he quickly grabbed the rifle from one of them.

"Please keep it civilized and use your hands…" Said Buggy as he stared at the two. "Not only does one have to kill the other, but one has to literally rip the other's face off, as best as he could, I'll be the judge of that."

The two men collided with one another and started to brawl as their faced sizzled.

"Like teabags." Smiled the pirate Captain.

The pirate with the straw hat stared with disgust as he started to quickly get angry.

"Stop it! Make them stop it!" He screamed.

"You boy are of the utmost interest to me so why don't you just stay right there."

As the boy tried to charge towards Buggy, the clown raised his hand and sent the boy flying into a tree. The boy couldn't move as he was being gagged by some invisible force.

"You see boy…clearly you are the enemy here! Without a doubt! But there's another mole here!" Said Buggy as he was looking around at everyone else. "I will call quits if the perpetrator comes forward."

Everyone nervously stared at one another hoping for the craziness to stop, fearing what was to happen next. Wondering if they can step forward to stop this insanity, but then would their comrades ever do the same for them?

"The actual thing is that I wasn't really testing these men! Just like I said PEOPLE ARE LIKE TEABAGS, WHEN IN HOT WATER YOU WILL SEE WHO THEY ARE OR HOW STRONG THEY ARE!" Screamed Buggy as scanned the rest of the frightened crew, "So perpetrator which one are you eh? Or will the gruesome defacing of these men be on your conscience?"

Buggy turned over to look at the entrapped pirate on the tree, "What do you think boy? You gonna call you r friend out? If you want them to stop fighting…just let me know who you're working with! The decision really is yours to make."

"C-c-coby…"

"Stop it! I'm the one you're looking for!" Screamed one of the clown faced pirates as he knelt down on the ground. "I'm the mole!" He took his shirt to wipe off the paint on his face.

Buggy sucked his teeth as he threw the entrapped boy towards Coby, causing both of them to fly into nearby rubble. He reached in his jacket and pulled out the small vile and threw it to the other pirates. "Take care of 'em." He sneered. Buggy then removed his hooded cloak and massaged his neck. The clown pirate was slim, yet a muscular dark blue-haired man with an appearance resembling that of a clown, as to mirror his epithet. The, red nose on his face is, was in fact, his real nose.

This was something he was very touchy about, going so far as to destroy an entire town when a couple of kids made fun of his nose. Occasionally, he will mishear what others say as an insult about him or his nose, possibly due to severe paranoia. Buggy's face was always covered with makeup, just like a clown, and his motifs would change from time to time. He also had a left glass eye.

In his pirate captain attire, he donned a khaki vest with a black shirt underneath. He also wore white suspenders with a light blue polka dotted tie. He wore black gloves and had a metal bracelet on his left wrist. He too wore a sash around his waist like many other pirates, and a pair of black pants with black pointy shoes.

As Buggy walked towards the pile of debris he pulled out his flintlock pistol and spun it around with his fingers. "Needless bloodshed…you see you could've called out earlier instead you let this happen to them." Pointed Buggy to the injured pirates that were brawling. "Funny thing is those two were brothers related by blood, closest people in my crew, in a sense , watching this for as long as you did makes you just like me eh?"

The rubble started to rise as the straw hat pirate got up from the debris. Most of his face paint was gone as he hung on to his hat. A scar could be seen under his left eye. "You're wrong, we're not like you…We tolerate, but do not enjoy."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Growled Buggy as he slipped his pistol back in.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I am the man who is going to be the King of the Pirates!"

"King of the-!" Stammered Buggy. "HAhHAH! You idiot! You're a bigger dolt than I thought!"

"No matter…I'll school you with a couple of basic lessons in piracy." Buggy slowly removed both his hands to reveal small daggers between each finger. "Never mess with a veteran."

"Veteran?" Chuckled the boy, "If you're such an expert…then why would you bring a knife to a gunfight?" Smiled Luffy as he cocked his right arm back.

"Gunfight?" Asked the pirate perplexingly.

"Heh," Luffy grinned as he suddenly threw his arm fifteen feet back like a giant rubber band, "Gum Gum Pistol." He whispered as he released his arm causing it to shoot forth with the force of a gun right into the chest of the clown pirate, causing him to fly back twenty feet in the air and into the rubble.

"What the? Did you see that! It was like the Captain was shot by a cannon or something!" Screamed one of the pirates that were healing their comrades.

"Yeah his arm just like stretched!"

"He has the power like the Captain!"

Luffy turned around to pick up Coby from the rubble. "Come on Coby stop being a wuss."

"What do you mean a wuss! Don't you see who we're up against?...Huh where'd he go?" Asked Coby as he looked around for the pirate Captain.

"I just clobbered him and sent him flying to the rubble over there." Pointed Luffy as he started laughing and scratching his head.

"You HIT HIM!" Screamed Coby. Coby was a small, timid, chubby boy with blonde hair and round-frame glasses. Luffy was less than impressed with Coby's cowardice, "you're pretty stupid and useless...and kinda wimpy too". Laughed the boy.

"WIMPY! I stuck my neck out for you playing this charade!" Screamed Coby.

"Don't worry we'll still get you get there you know." Luffy patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled, "we're trying to take out two birds with one stone remember?"

"Yeah well I haven't seen Nami anywhere around." Said Coby nervously, "Luffy we have to get out of here before Buggy wakes up!" Coby pulled at the boy's arm, but to no avail. It only caused him to stretch it and snap right back to the straw hat pirate.

"Uhh do you ever really get use to this?"

"Yep…it's pretty fun once you really get into it." Said Luffy as he twirled his left arm around.

As the two were conversing one of the scouts that were sent out by the lady pirate Alvida was hiding behind a broken wall and eavesdropping on the two boys talking. His eyes widened as he noticed Coby. He quickly went for his transponder snail and contacted Alvida.

"Alvida you'll never guess who I found here! The lady was right!"

"You found the treasure?" Asked Alvida over the transponder.

"No! What the woman say we'd find also…or shall I see who we'd find."

"Coby?" Screamed Alvida.

"Yes! That runt is right in front of me! He's also with that straw hat boy that saved him from our ship two weeks ago!"

"What are you waiting for? Get them!"

"My fair Lady, Buggy the clown is in sight, he is in the premises as I speak! With all due respect I cannot go over there and just grab the boy, especially with that nuisance next to him."

"Well you better do something before we leave you! Because the marines are on our tail! And you better not come back empty handed!"

The debris separated itself one by one as Buggy climbed out of the rubble mount, cracking his neck and massaging his chest.

"Wow, that was like real exciting." He smiled. "Man that was wild…kid why do I have my hands in my pocket?" Asked the pirate as he was strolling towards the pair.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Luffy clearly annoyed.

"OK Let me try it this way…why did the hand cross the road?"

"You're crazy mister."

"Thanks for the compliment but wrong answer!"

Luffy and Coby were suddenly lifted up in the air as Buggy's hands were clenching their throats.

"How about to wring your skinny little necks!"

"Hahah!" Cackled Buggy as he jumped up and down. "You didn't think I could reach all the way over there too eh?"

"Hmm still not laughing well how about this.." Smiled Buggy as he slowly removed his arms from his pocket, "… I've got no hands." Buggy still had his arm and wrist but his hands were gone, they had completely separated from his body.

"The cool thing is that it doesn't hurt at all." He said as he looked at his handless arms.

"Oh and before you die boy, tell me… where did you get Shank's hat?"

Luffy's eyes widened as Buggy mentioned that name. He began to wonder how Buggy knew Shanks and how exactly did he know that it was his hat.

"Oh my that's right you can't talk, you're a little…"

Before Buggy could finish is thought, Luffy threw his neck back and catapulted it towards Buggy's head, hitting him hard.

The pirate lost his grip on the two boys as they both fell to the ground. Luffy rubbed his neck as Coby was choking and spitting out blood.

"Get up! And tell me how you know that name!"

Buggy stood up and touched his nose, he was bleeding and had a bruise on his forehead. The clown didn't say anything he just got up and coyly smiled. As if he knew something the boy didn't.

Meanwhile the orange haired girl swam over to the ship of the Buggy pirates and emerged from the shore. "I gotta make this look just right." She said as she drew out a sword and feigned a broken ankle.

Cabaji and a couple other pirates that were guarding the ship caught sight of the hobbling teenager coming up from behind the ship. "Ay Cabaji isn't that the lady who told us about St. John's treasure there?"

"Well I believe so…if that isn't our damsel." Said Cabaji as he peered over the ship.

"She wasn't suppose to be here, she's probably trying to get the treasure herself!"

"What's taking the others so long! Mohji was suppose to have been here by now!"

"Hmph show's how competent our dear Mohji really is." Snickered Cabaji. "One of you go down and get her! Bring her up here for interrogation! Alert the Captain!"

The twenty remaining men on board quickly scrambled to their orders. One of them ran up to reach Captain Buggy in the cabin.

The other men got down from the ship and quickly apprehended the girl and brought her onboard. They pushed her down to her knees and tied the rope tight around her wrists. Cabaji stood there as they finished and approached the girl with a frown of disgust on his face.

"Guess what?" He whispered ashe crouched down to her.

The girl didn't reply but just kept her gaze straightforward.

Cabaji slapped her across the face real hard. "You're going to pay us back for coming here you know that right?" He asked as he grabbed her chin.

Cabaji stood up and asked for the glove. One of the nearby came back with a silver gauntlet that had metal graters on it.

"What I am going to do," said the Cabaji as he crouched back down, "is kiss you." With that Cabaji planted a passionate kiss on the girl's lips and then gazed into her eyes. "I never realized how beautiful you were, mmm lemon never tasted so good." Cabaji stuck his hand out to have someone place half a lemon his hand.

Cabaji squeezed some of the lemon and spread the citric juice over her face and lips. Then he raised his hand that had the gauntlet and landed it across her face hard, causing the graters to cut her skin as the lemon juice to seeped into the fresh wounds.

The girl grimaced as she felt the sting. "You know you're real hot when you're in pain. In fact we can finish this in my room or if you have no shame we can do this in front everyone because you are a bad girl are you not? Aren't you?" Cabaji shook her chin as he kissed all over her face. He slowly raised his hand to give her another hit, but before he could; a loud crash was suddenly heard through the cabin upstairs as the crew member that went to fetch the Captain was thrown out the window and onto the ship floor.

The crew members quickly turned their gaze up towards the cabin, as Cabaji rolled his eyes and stood up too. "If there's anything I hate!" Screamed the voice upstairs, "is pure deception!" A figure suddenly leapt out from the window and landed on its feet, right in front of Cabaji and the other members.

There stood Captain Buggy in all his glory. He was wearing a khaki vest with a black shirt and light blue polka dot tie underneath. He donned white suspenders and black pants with black pointy shoes. He also wore a sash around his waist and a metal bracelet on his left hand with black gloves. He had a glass eye on his left eye and wore the clown makeup to live up to his epithet. He was a slim but muscular man with dark blue hair. His red nose shined under the afternoon sun.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Asked Buggy as he took out two red balls and started to juggle them.

The girl looked at him confusingly and with despair.

"Awww what are you so confused about? Is it because I'm one step ahead of the game?" He asked as he frowned, getting closer to her, "Oh well I'm sorry but you can't pull out now, there's another thing I hate and that's sore losers Lady who gave us the map to St. john's treasure and told us it was the real deal and come to find out it wasn't!" Screamed Buggy as he jumped up and down kicking barrels back and forth. He quickly calmed down and walked over to her. "That was too long of a name, besides it gets me angry every time I say it, shall I then just call you…Nami."

The girl's eyes widened as for the first time she started to tremble.


End file.
